Son of the Beast
by inquiete
Summary: Stevie Rae and Rephaim hv sex and later she learns that she's pregnant. Now she must survive it's birth and protect it from harm. Even from it's dad. More sumary inside. Rated T-for sex and passion. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is going 2 be along AN, and I hate long AN's so here goes. 1st off to those fanz of my story Rephaim-Fanatics Ill still write that one. Right now Im stuck trying 2 word Mike's court hearing. (It's not going to be fair I can tell you that one.) I just wanted to write this one 'cause for a couple reasons. #1 im used to hving multiple projects at once and only working on just that one was starting to drive me insane. So yeah, and this idea as been buzzing around in my mind for a while now so finally said, "ok lets write this." WARNING: THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SUGGESTIVE, RATED T FOR SEX AND PASSION, DO NOT HAVE UR LITTLE BROTHERS/SISTERS READ THIS OVER UR SHOULDER! I didn't make it so bad that it burns people but I didn't brush over it either. The 1st chapter is the most suggestive of them, trust me. It's 'bout Stevie Rae being pregnant, NOT, their sex lives. Oh and btw if uve ever read Breaking Dawn from twilight. (I hate that series but its the closest thing i could relate it to.) Her pregnancy is kind of like that. Horrible, but at the end the child is a frickin' angel and everyone luves said child. Takes place at the end of Burned and on. But u know how Awakened takes place in the spane of a week, maybe a little longer? Completly throw that out the window, this takes place in the spane of months and months. So again, forgive me for the suggestive parts, I tried to make it as painless as possible. Oh and if u think it sucks and I made Stevie Rae look like a complete ho, just let me know I'll scrap it or change up the chapter a bit. Ok so ya'll know the drill, R&R. Ok ill leave you alone now. Because ya'll are probably tired of me talking and frankly the bold print is starting to hurt my eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night.**

Son of the Beast

Chapter I:

Stevie Rae's POV:

I stirred restlessly reaching for him. My fingers found his feathery softness and I smiled. It was the day/night after Dallas had ran off. And Rephaim had decided to sleep with me, that way to better keep me safe. That was one of the things I liked about him, he did everything he could to keep me safe; because he cared.

He cared about me. That used to creep me out ya know. Because it wasn't right to like that a beast cared about you. But now I loved it, I loved him. At first I tried to tell myself it was that dang black bull. I owed him a debt for saving Rephaim's life. And in payment for that debt he zapped me with some kind of Light crap and made me see Rephaim differently.

But no it wasn't that. It was _him_. His goodness, his strength, the straggle within him, and that teeny spark of humanity that it seemed I was the only one that could see. And he was just so beautiful that it almost hurt. Some might say that he was hideous, gross and monstrous. But not me, I found his beauty divine. Every time I saw him I smiled and I couldn't help but think that I was in the presence of a god. Knowing that no mere mortal could compare with him, I didn't see him as a monster. I saw him as a man, a strange man with a bird beak; but a man all the same.

My eyes opened and I looked down at my consort, my Rephaim. Yes, he was mine. And I was his. My fingers slid down the length of his thick, muscular arm. He trembled slightly and his breathing deepened but he didn't awaken. My breath caught and I found my hands moving along the entire length of him. Sliding down his forearm stopping at his hand, I flipped it over and traced the lines in his palm; wanting to memorize every part of him.

Then I moved back up; tracing his neck, pausing when I felt his pulse beating there. That blood flowed through both of us, joined forever by imprint, tying us together as one. When I first tasted Rephaim's blood it smelled nasty. It had smelled wrong, wrong, and wrong. But now it smelled really good, delicious really. Well it should be, imprinted to smell good to me, imprinted to make me want to taste more of it.

I sighed and leaned forward. I knew that he could never kiss me. It was impossible, he had a frickin' beak for crying out loud, but maybe _I_ could kiss _him_. I leaned forward and let my lips graze his shoulder blade a bit. He stirred restlessly and murmured my name. I smiled and kissed him again. This time letting the kiss trail along his collar bone, his eyelids fluttered as he tried to wake himself up, "Stevie Rae," he murmured.

I kissed his eyelids and breathed, "awake my Rephaim, awake and return to me." His eyes popped wide open at that and he looked up at me. "Good night Rephaim, how was your sleep," I chuckle softly. He shifted his weight uncomfortable and looked down at the spot I kissed.

"What are you doing Stevie Rae?" Now my smile turned into a full blown grin, still grinning I tucked my head underneath his head and rubbed mine against his neck; reminding Rephaim of a cat marking its territory. "Oh just this," I said kissing his throat. His breath left him in a whoosh. And his body trembled.

"C-c-can you d-d-d-do th-that again," he asked hesitantly. Seeming annoyed at the stutter in his voice. I nodded and kissed him again, and again and again. He moaned and rapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Oh my Red One you do not know the power you hold over me." "Rephaim, I want you." I breathed he stared at me uncomprehending what I meant. "I am yours."

I sighed; it looks like I'll just have to show him what I meant. "Here, let me show you," I suggested. So he watched curiously as my hands moved to my shirt and I started to undo my buttons. I had the second button undone when his hands restrained mine. "Red One stop," he commanded his hands pinning my arms to my sides.

I pouted at him, "but I want you Rephaim, all of you." He growled in frustration. "Not like this, have me in any other way, but not like this." I reached for him. Letting my hand caress his cheek "why not?" He flinched under my hand and cried, "It's wrong." I looked at him for a long time and then said "Rephaim you're not your dad, you know that don't you?"

He gave a wordless cry and leaped to his feet and started passing. "I know that!" "Do you?" I asked, he nodded slowly, like he was underwater. "Good, then you know it's not rap if it's for love." He turned to face me with a strange look on his face. Man I wish I could read his expressions more easily.

"Stevie Rae, look at me!" he spread his arms out wide and opened his wings out as much as he could in such a limited space. It was so beautiful that all I could do was stare. "What do you see?" I got to my feet and slowly approached him; only to stop when he took a fast step away from me.

"I see a man who has been through too much pain and suffering than any man should go through. I see a guy who has seen things that no one should have to see. I see the man I love and the man who's save my bee hind more times than anyone else, _ever_. When I look at you I see what you are and what you could be. I look and do you know what I see? I see a beautiful creature of Darkness yet who holds a core of Light within him burning so bright and strong that it won't go out no matter what the Darkness does to choke it. I see _you_ Rephaim, all of you, and I love you, ever part of you, and I want you, and I want you to have all of me. Please Rephaim, please?"

He stared at me wordlessly. But he didn't pull away when I pulled him back to me. I started to undue my buttons again and this time he didn't stop me. "For love," I told him, "it's ok if it's for love." He nodded wordlessly, making no motion except the rustle of his great wings. I reached for him, letting my fingers trail through the soft underside. "Beautiful," he jerked back and gasped, "don't say that." I shuck my head, "why not, and don't say it's wrong."He groaned, "it is, it is wrong, I am a beast Stevie Rae, a monster. These wings of mine, the things you call 'beautiful' are a mark of what I am. They are-"

I put my hand by his mouth/beak/whatever to silence him. "Sh, sh relax Rephaim and be at peace here in my arms. I know what you are, I know what you've done, and I don't care. You've changed; you might not be able to see it. Or maybe you just won't admit it, I don't know, but I see it Rephaim, I see what you are and what you could became and I love it all. Don't be afraid, just relax here with me and let your heart feel."

…

And with that we made love. The vampyre High Priestess and the Raven Mocker tied now more than ever before. I drank from him that night, making our imprint grow stronger than its already impossible strength. It wasn't until months later, after Z and Kalona came back and we had to separate ourselves again; that I realized that I was pregnant with his kid. _Ah hell!_

…

**Ok, Im back, wat did ya'll think to much? ur not scared 4 life are u? Oh and u know the part when Rephaim askes her to look at him and tell him what she sees? Well really its how I picture Rephaim. Seriously if you came up to me randomly on the street and asked me what I see when I picture Rephaim. I wouldn't give you looks. We all know what he looks like, it maybe hard to picture him but we all know what he looks like. No i'd give you the answer Stevie Rae gave, just worded a bit differently. Alright I'm not going to bore you like I did before, w/ my ranting and seriously this bold lettering is killing my eyes. So I'm going to shut up now and let ya'll tell me what u think.**

**Bye, bye**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a short little chapter for you all. This is basically Stevie Rae in the beginning stages of pregnancy. Oh and yeah the kid my have Rephaim's blood in it, 'cause well its his kid, but it still needs more of his blood, as in Stevie Rae needs to drink it. Kind of like a normal baby gets nutraints from whatever its mom consumes during pregnancy. Ya'll will understand what I mean after you read it. Oh and btw, I got a review asking to put Z and Stark chapters in here and I just want to let that person know one thing. THIS IS NOT A ZOEY AND STARK STORY! I REPEAT, THIS NOT A ZOEY AND STARK STORY! oh and im not yelling im just using all caps to provide emphaizes. This just a stevaim story and that's all. All POV's will be done in either Stevie Rae's point of view or Rephaim's. NO EXSAPTIONS. Now that's not saying they won't partake in this little tale. Heck most of this chapter is a conversation between Stevie Rae and Zoey. Just letting you know that there will be no chapters in their POV. And it might get a little akward for me to address the kid 'cause I can't use gender pronouns. And that's the problem, I don't want to give the gender away. But i already know what it is. i can see the kid in my mind. W/ great detail everything that childs going to look like. (I just need to figure out the name.) ANd its hard to talk 'bout it without giving that image away. And ruining the gud read for ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoN, that create goes to the Cast family, I just twisted their ideas a little bit. :) **

Chapter 2:

Stevie Rae's POV:

So, I was pregnant. I was pregnant with a monster's kid. Just my luck, ya know? Two months have passed since that fateful day, I realized it a week and a half ago. But if you ask me I was showing symptoms before. I've been craving more blood than usual. It's like no matter how much blood I chug it's never enough. No that's not it it's not the _right_ blood. Not _his_ blood.

And I'm hungry all the time. Am restless and I feel like a caged animal. More than that I feel like I need to spread my wings out and take to the night sky. Strange, since I don't even have wings; though I feel a little fluttering in my stomach as if my stomachs full of wings.

I'm hot and my hands shake. Oh and I have morning sickness like you wouldn't believe. When moms and health teachers go into how bad it is they weren't telling even the half of it. I'll spare you the details but let me just say it sucks. I feel like my stomachs trying to yak itself up.

People are starting to get suspicious. Thankfully they could never guess the truth. They would never suspect that I made love to Rephaim, the enemy. And that was what he is now. The enemy, he went back to his dad the day we did it. Saying that he didn't belong with me, that his heart didn't matter; leaving me alone with an unborn child. Well in his defense he didn't know I was carrying one. Neither of us did back then. Did I regret it? No, do I wish I could have done it over again? No again, the only thing I wish is for him to be with me here, now.

There was a soft nock on the door and I heard Z ask, "hey Stevie Rae, can I come in?" "Of course," I gasped "it's your room to Zoey!"The door opened and Zoey's concerned face popped out of the door way. "Hey how are you feeling?" I smiled, I was a little woozy and I missed my consort but other than that. "I'm good Z I've just haven't been feeling the best."

Zoey walked over and sat down at the end of my bed. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been real sick lately. Normally I'd say I thought you were rejecting the change but you already did that." I sighed, oh how to explain it to Zoey, I couldn't, she would never understand. No one would ever understand.

"I'm just a little sick right now, no I'm not dying, don't worry Z. I'm just really stressed; I'm fine really, don't worry." She took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "hey you know you can come talk to me right? About anything that's troubling you, I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you."

I flinched, feeling as if she'd smacked me. I was so sad and stressed and confused. But there was one thing I knew for sure; I could never tell Zoey about Rephaim. I could never let her know about our imprint. Let alone being pregnant with his child. Heck _I _could barely explain it to _myself_.

"Thanks Z I'll remember that but right now I just need some peace and quiet and rest. I'll see you tomorrow Okay?" She smiled and patted my hand and kissed me on the top of the forehead and walked out. I groaned and flopped back on the bed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think start; I needed blood.

I leaned forward and grabbed a blood baggie of the bed side table and started to slurp it. I say started, 'cause as soon as the blood touched my lips, I shrieked in disgust and threw it away. The blood spilling all over the carpet and nearly making me vomit. It was strange, as a red vampyre I had more blood lust than any normal vampyre, but normal blood just for some strange reason disgusted me.

Now don't get me wrong I was feeling blood lust, more than usual actually, just that normal, tasteless, mortal blood made me sick. Made me sick because it wasn't his, made me sick because my body needed his immortal blood. I didn't quite understand it, but I had a theory, it was the kid. Our baby needed Rephaim's blood, a lot of it, more blood then I had in my body from the one time I drank form him.

It made since, it was Rephiam's kin, so there for it would have Rephaim's blood within it. Man it felt wrong to call my baby an "_it"_ but I didn't know the gender. So I couldn't call my baby, our baby, a "_her_" or a "_him._" Just then I got a whiff of the spilt blood and rolling over proceeded to puck my guts up.

I sobbed heavily, and curled into a ball. "Rephaim, _Rephaim_" I moaned his name with despair. I needed my Raven Mocker. And I needed him badly. "Where are you Rephiam, please come back to me. Don't leave me here alone with our child. I know you're loyal to your daddy but you're loyal to me to. And right now I need you, need you bad, please Rephaim, come back to me."

Then with one more sob of despair I passed out on my bed. Finally asleep from exhaustion and hopelessness; and in that sleep I dreamed, I dreamed I strange dream of a scary kind:

** Not real exciting for ya'll but Im not good w/ space fillers. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Plz R&R all update as fast as i can I still hv my other story to write in so be a little patient w/ me on this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a chapter in Rephaim's point of view. It's not much but its basically whats going on in his head right now. And how he feels 'bout their saporation. So read on enjoy and to quote one of my favorite author's here, (StevieRae2011) "R&R, you know you want to."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**P.S. thnx to all of my reviewers, you guys rock. I 3 you so much. You guys inspire me to write more so thnx again and keep sending those reviews. **

Chapter 3:

Rephaim's POV:

Rephaim stared at his hands unblinkingly. It had been two months since he had last seen her. Stevie Rae, his Red One. Yet he felt the absence like it was an eon. An eternity without her warmth, her caressed touch, her sweet body, her constant babble, her smile, her light, and her willingness to see the good in him; oh he missed it all.

Rephaim flexed his hands and moaned. He had held her in his arms, caressed her, and even loved her. At this thought he gave a shriek of frustration and rage and surged to his feet. Then Rephaim started to pace back and forth, back and forth.

"No" he snarled racking his hand across his face. "No, I cannot love her; she is Light, as I am of the Darkness. We cannot be together. It is impossible, my father and brothers have returned. And I am in my place. I will not be swayed from that; especially not because of something as unaquirable as the Red One; she who is pure as dov-NO!" Rephaim shrieked, angered that he was letting his train of thought trail back to her splendor.

His pace quickened with his agitation. "You do not belong with her," he told himself again and again. _"That's not what your heart says!" _Stevie Rae's words came back to him. "It does not matter, I am a beast I should not even _have_ a heart. I should not feel." But he did feel, Stevie Rae made him feel things.

Especially that night, oh the things she made him feel that night. The memory would forever be etched into his mind. No matter what he did to banish it. And truth be told, Rephaim didn't want it banished. Not that night. He would give up anything, even his immortal blood just to relive that night. She had demonstrated human contact for him. And what it was like to share that contact in love. She had promised him devotions of love, giving him a new angle to look at himself. Showing Rephaim what it could be like to just let his heart feel what it feels.

And for a time he did. He let his heart have its say. And the things it had to say still left him dizzy and breathless. He wanted her, all of her. And she had given herself willingly to him. He trembled at the memory of her naked body against his; her arms rapping around his torso and stroking his wings.

Rephaim remembered her lips pressing against his ear and he could hear her whisper, as if she was right behind him, "I love you Rephaim, I love you more than anyone else in my life." Was that possibly true? Did she love him more than that Dallas?

He shook his head in anger. Why was he even thinking of this? She had chosen him hadn't she, given herself to him. Ugh, he shouldn't be thinking 'bout even that! But he couldn't help it, not when Rephaim could feel that something was wrong with her.

Rephaim couldn't tell what was wrong. All he knew was something was amiss with his Stevie Rae. She was sick, he could tell that much, ever morning she would wake up and puke up what she had the night before. She throw up a few minutes ago. And she was restless, he could feel it.

Rephaim didn't know what was going on but he knew he should be there with her; helping her, holding her, letting her know that she'd not alone. "Stop it!" he commanded himself. He needed to think of something else; anything else, just something to keep his mind from wondering to the Red One. But it was impossible; nothing could distract him from her smile. Rephaim couldn't stop thinking 'bout her laugh, or her soft curly blond hair, the way she looked at him.

Rephaim stopped pacing and sat on the ledge of the balcony that overlooked the east part of Tulsa. His father had come for him like the first week away from Stevie Rae. Now they were in a cozy penthouse in eastern Tulsa, purchased by the Tsi Sigili to reserve privacy and satiate her desire for luxury and comfort.

He put his hands together and let them rest in his lap, eyes closed. Than Rephaim started too hum a soft tune under his breath. A lullaby sung to him by his mother. It is the only memory of her Rephaim had. He didn't see her face, (his eyes were closed,) but he did remember the voice. A soft voice filled with a mother's love. With her last dying strength she had rocked him in her arms. Her little baby Raven Mocker and with her last dying breath she sang him to sleep.

He remembered every word of that song. It will forever be burned into his memory. Sometimes when he was alone he would sing it to himself and it would make him feel closer to his mother's spirit. A little bit closer to his humanity. He wondered if she was proud of him for loving Stevie Rae. He knew that she would have liked her.

So as he sang his mother's lullaby he sent a silent pray to his mother and thought of Stevie Rae:

(**"Dream On"** (**An Indian Lullaby**) is a popular song written by B.G. DeSylva with music composed by Herbert Victor. The song is a Cherokee mother's lullaby to her child. The lyrics as first written are:)[1]

_When the red Indian sun_

_Bids his goodbye;_

_Mother sees Cherokee's sleeptime's nigh,_

_When the fast fading day leaves a gray sky,_

_Twilight comes, then she hums this lullaby;_

_Dream on, mother is holding you, Ah yah*, ah yah;_

_Dream on, night is enfolding you, Ah yah, ah yah;_

_Some fair silver canoe_

_Carries you through into Dreamland,_

_Over a blue lagoon_

_Where the crickets croon, Ah yah, ah yah._

_Dream on, mother is holding you, Ah yah, ah yah;_

_Dream on, night is enfolding you, Ah yah, ah yah;_

_New moon slender and frail_

_Quickly will pale and be gone,_

_And you'll come back to me then in the rose of dawn._

_(*Indian for "bye-lo" pronounced Hey-ah)._

(The first commercial recording of "Dream On" was by Mario Chamlee (Brunswick 10158) in 1925.)

But he never did come back to her. She died just a little while after singing to him. But he still remembered every line. And he still sang it whenever he needed strength. Or whenever he needed a reminder of his humanity; after he finished the song he put his head in his lap and did something he never had done before, he cried.

**Ok now let me explain the lullaby. I kind of got the idea 4 it from the story wonderous strange/darklight, (basically a more modern verison of a mid summers night dream,) in the story a character, sonny, never knew his mom. The only memory he had of her was one lullaby she sang to him the night he was stolen from her. ANd that's kind of what i wanted 4 Rephaim. A memory for him to think of whenever he wanted to remember his mom. Oh and I found it online so thats where the other stuff came from. Just so I don't get called out 4 plagerizing. I wanted at least something for him to latch his humanity onto, (besides Stevie Rae that is,) so I chose a lullaby. It's a tribute to both Repahim and his mom. And id like to think that she is smiling down at me right now for it. Or at the very least she aproves. (I hope she does anyway.) Ok I've bored you enough, ill stop blabing now.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter coming right up. THis one explains SR's dream she had. Oh and to IloveZimandNny16 i like ur idea and i just want to let u know that i already planned it. Just not in this chapter. this chapter gives a different pupose. Just let me do a bit of researsh 4 Rephaim's bro's and then ill post a rephaim and "family" scene. This one gives a little info on stevie rae's kid. ANd yes it is a boy. It gives u a bit of info on what i have planned yet in away that will drive u up a wall. Mahahahaha feeling very devise. I have so many advanues i want to take w/ him that i don't know which one i want to chose. But this is whats basically the gets of it. Ok enough talk, R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoN.**

Chapter 4:

Stevie Rae's POV:

That day I dreamed. It wasn't a dream really so much as a nightmare. In the dream it was pitch black out and storming. The clouds rolled and funneled and the wind howled and lightning cracked. I could hear ravens croaking in the background. It was an eerie sound that frankly scared me to death.

Everything was blurry and I couldn't focus on anything. I opened my mouth to scream and no sound came out. Then suddenly something came into focus. Slowly at first but then grew and grew in clarity. I saw a black haired Native American boy standing on a wooden platform chained to a wooden pole. He was 'bout ten maybe twelve.

I couldn't get any more details than that. The scene was blurry and he had his face down. But I couldn't help but feel a sort of maternal instinct to protect the boy. I couldn't explain it but I wanted to, no, _needed_ to help him.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the child but no matter how fast I ran I never got any closer to the small helpless kid. Than something else came to my focus people were coming closer to the boy, brandishing torches of flame. _"Hey, wait, stop, don't hurt him." _I tried to say but no words came out.

Just then something really weird happened. Rephaim fell from the sky and landed in front of the boy, in a defensive crouch. He hissed and glared at the offending mob that stood before him. Next, now this really made my jaw drop, both the black and the white bull appeared at either side of Rephaim.

The bulls snorted and pawed the ground aggressively. Their heads down in a charge stance, but that's not what surprised me. That's not what made my jaw hit the floor and my eyes almost fall out of their sockets. It seemed as if all three of them were working together. All joined and allied together in the goal to protect the little Native boy up on the burning pole. And all I could really think of right now was,_ what the fucks going on here! _

The storm raged even harder. Almost knocking me to my knees and over the gal of the wind Rephaim's words came to me, clear and strong: "Begone from here you fools, if you want to destroy my son you will have to go through me!" The bulls snorted and added at the same time. _"Us, you will have to go through us." _

_Our son_ I thought stone-shocked. My hands flew to my flat stomach, for now anyway, and let them slid across my abdomen. _We're going to have a son? _The mob gave shrieks of outrage but didn't try and test how serious Rephaim or the bulls' threat was.

I bolt of lightning struck, slamming down on their son, lighting all the wood and straw on fire. The kid screamed, it was a scream so filled with agony that I want to cover my ears. The three males made a cry of horror and outrage and grief as the small boy went up in flames.

And yet even though he was completely in gulfed in the flame you could still hear his screams. They were a tight wail, horse with agony and a low keening. I fell to my knees and moaned, not my baby, anyone but my baby. Then the last detail came into view. On a hill overlooking it all was Erebus, his great gold wings fully outstretched. His face etched into sadness, looking like a statue of a god filled with great sorrow.

I opened my mouth and gave a wordless scream, of fierce emotion:

_NOOO! _

…

"Oh for the love of the goddess, quite screaming!"

The voice cried out and jerked me out of my nightmare. My eyes flew open to come face to face with Kramisha. "Kramisha what the fuck are ya doing in my room" I demanded. "Hello no locked doors remember, duh." She tipped her head to the side and said "you okay." I nodded, "yeah, just a nightmare." A really scary nightmare which I'm almost sure was prophetic. She glared annoyingly at me and asked, "you sure 'bout that Stevie Rae?"

My temper spiked with my impatience. I was so not in the mood for this. "Yes Kramisha I'm sure. Eesh ya'd think I'd know if I wasn't alright." She took a step back shock clear in her eyes. "Eesh calm down no need to snap at me or anything like that."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Kramisha, it's just that you barge into my room uninvited and start asking a bunch of stupid questions. I'm going to be a little bit grouchy." Kramisha nodded and said rapidly. "Yeah I get that, but it's not just now, ever since you almost died on that roof top you've been different. And maybe a little bit before that too…in fact you started acting funny like the day after we all banished Kalona and Neferet from Tulsa a few months ago. You haven't been acting yourself and that's not good ya know. You need to get that head of yours on straight and get your head in this."

"My head is in this Kramisha,' I said rolling my eyes. She shook her head and said, no you haven't, not in there or there," she made a motion to my head and heart, "you've been distracted lately and that's not good. Plus you've gotten yourself involved in some crazy shit lately. What with those poems and the bulls and that one Raven Mocker-"

"What 'bout him" I snapped. "Nothing, I'm just saying you've been getting entangled in a lot of crazy shit lately. Oh and speaking of poems you got another one coming your way." She declared yanking a piece of her signature purple paper. With a poem scrawled on it; "why didn't you just _tell_ me you were coming over to give me one of your poems?"

Kramisha shrugged and said, "I was getting around to it." I held out my hand feeling dreaded, close and ice over my heart. "Well hand it over let's see what this is 'bout." She placed the poem in my hands and I started to read:

Out of the night

A blood stained feather falls

A beastly heritage

An angel's Light

Wings of smoken ash

But chained in blackened chains

For what he is, what he might become

Abandoned, suffer Father's wrath

Hearken to Her sweet voice

Mother's sob, Mother's wail

Love the beauty, see the monster

Broken bones in the Mother's womb

A child of Light

Haunted by shadows

His destiny is great

But the path covered in broken glass

The Mother's love heals all wounds

If you only have the strength to see within

…

I pressed my hand over my mouth to keep from sobbing. It was about my baby, I knew it. And it had something to do with my dream. But I couldn't understand it. None of it made any since. Who's this "her" he's supposed to go to? And what did it mean about "suffer Father's wrath?" Rephaim wouldn't hurt our child, he wouldn't. Hell I just saw Rephiam defending him for the Goddess sake.

I looked up at Kramisha and said in a monotone. "I can't help you sorry I don't know what it means." Kramisha opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted. "Like I said I'm sorry I can't help. But I'd like to keep it and study it if you don't mind. I'll even make copies so you can look back at it, thanks."

With that I leaped out of the bed and walked out the door. Leaving Kramisha standing there with a total dumbfound look on her face.

**So wat u think? Mind boggaling suspence right? Gud. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo im sorry it took so long i was busy w/ homework and stuff, plus ive been watching soul eater so much, but dont worry i finished all the episodes so now i should be gud. But thats no excuse 4 how long its been, srry bout that. Plus i was a little bit stuck on this chapter i couldnt figure pout a way to say what i want to say for it. Oh and another thing, Balik* means Mighty Warrior, he is second in command and tries to get Rephaims position a head and favorite. The reason why i decided this is because of the fact i hv always been intrested in sipling rivalries. And i wanted to give his brothers names because it would be tiredsome to hv 2 say brother over and over so yeah. ANd it would get stupid saying RM 1 and RM 2. Also when you hv power you really want to have more power you want to be at the top and who is sitting nice and pretty at the top before Stevie Rae comes along? Thats right Rephaim. Now responses to my reviews.**

**Stephaim-ur review was halaries i do pride myself in being suspenceful**

**Booknerd-Yeah that was one of my reasons for doing this story cause everyone thinks of Z always and i think we need to shift the spotlight on SR 4 once. Oh and i wont tell if she dies or not, that would ruine the suspence.**

**SteveRae2011-srry 4 not updating sooner, i feel bad because in another review u said i always hv time 2 update often and i thank u for being understanding and yeah the kid is going 2 be special, just u wait u dont know how special. :D**

**IloveZinandNny16-i like ur thoery except ur forgetting one thing, it not just, "suffer Father's wrath," its "ABANDENED, suffer Father's wrath." just think bout that and plz continue to guess the meaning of the poem. I only hv a rough outline myself but i know where its going and i want to see if u guess it. Ok now hers that confrintation chapter u requested. Lol i'll stop chating now and let u read.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own HoN**

**R&R**

Chapter 5:

**Rephaim's POV:**

Rephaim sat on the balcony of the penthouse; curled fetal position. He could still hear her. Whispering to him, assuring him how much she loved him. He shook his head rapidly; trying to dispel the thoughts from his mind, to no avail.

He could still hear her laugh, could still see her smile. It was driving him mad. And the worst was that he could still feel her, through their bond. He was just so close to her. He could just reach out and find her, go to her, if he dared.

But he couldn't go to her. It wasn't right. He was a beast, a monster he didn't belong to her. He shouldn't want her. He shouldn't care about her. But that didn't matter. It seemed the more he tried to tell himself this the more he thought about and cared for her.

Rephiam closed his eyes and a vision flashed before his closed eyelids. Of a small girl with curly blond hair that reminded Rephaim of honey or golden fleece. She had striking light blue eyes and a warm smile. She threw back her head and laughed. The sound of that laugh was like magic, dancing off of his skin making him want to laugh to.

She grinned at him and said playfully. "_Hie! Why don't you come play with me? I'll bet we'll have lots of fun!" _

"REPHAIM!"

The voice snapped Rephaim out of his vision and he straighten up more and, back stiff, turned to face whoever called him out of the vision. Which he recognized as one of his brother's, Balik*, "what do you want brother?" Balik tipped his head to the side, regarding Rephaim thoughtfully. "Something's different about you Rephaim, you haven't been yourself since Father returned."

That spiked Rephaim's temper. "What are you trying to ssay Balik?" Balik chuckled humorlessly. "I'm saying you've changed. Why am I getting the impression that you are not happy that Father and the Tsi Sigili have returned?"

Rephaim hissed launching himself off the balcony railing and landing in front of his little brother, predatory and dangerous. "Are you quesstioning my loyalty brother?" Balik sighed and gave him a look of annoyance. "Really brother how foolish could you be? It's so obvious I'm surprised Father hasn't noticed. Now tell me what is on that mind of yours? You have been distracted from your duties. I want to know why."

"I don't have to explain myself to you brother." Rephaim snapped. Balik's eyes narrowed and he said, "I think you do Rephaim as Father's second in command I have to report if any of our brothers are going to betray us. That includes you." Rephaim hissed in anger and started to pace back and forth like a caged animal.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Kalona thundered, making both of his sons cringe. Balik bowed his head and said, "nothing Father everything is fine." Kalona glared at them both for a while then said. "Well than don't just stand around like a bunch of pigeons, Balik go see what Nefert wants Rephaim I have a special assignment for you."

Balik left without a word leaving Rephaim alone with his father. "Yes Father what is it you wish?" "I want you to spy on the Red One." Those simple words sent a shock through Rephaim's body. His body broke in cold sweat from fear. Yet his heart raced in his chest with anticipation. Everything in him yearned to see her, and was excited to have an excuse to do so. But also he was afraid for her. What was his father planning and why did he need Rephaim to spy on Stevie Rae for him.

Rephaim mentally shook himself when he saw Kalona waiting for his answer. "Of course Father but may I ask why?" Kalona sighed and said as if the answer was obvious. "The Red One is a powerful wielder of the element earth she would be a powerful ally if persuaded to change sides and join Darkness. It should be easy as she already embraced Darkness once, and once you've touched Darkness it doesn't normally let you go. And if she doesn't we will just have to kill her." Kalona adds shrugging his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me anyway. But in order for either one to happen we have to learn her weaknesses. That's where you come in, spy on her, learn everything you can about her, and report back to me. Do you understand?"

"Yess, Father" Kalona relaxed and said "good get going than," Without another word Rephaim unfurled his great wings and flew in the direction his heart and blood were telling him to go.

**ok there is another chapter of my story plz tell me waht u think. Yeah i know it sucks but this inter chapter iv had one big writer's block so go easy on the, "this sucks" reviews k R&R by.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yeah finally finished, wahoo go me! Lol here's the next segment and yes its in Rephaim's POV again. it just seemed apropriate with the way I left the last chapter ok this one pretty much is rephaim saying its ok it ok, (concious) no its not dont bull shit yourself, Shut up you cant go to her you cant talk to her. (Concious) sure you can its easy, start w/ saying hello besides she needs you. Plus it goes into more of how stevie rae's all sad and stuff which makes sense 'cause if ur boyfriend left you, your pregnant with his kid, hes a monster who everyone hates oh and you cant tell any of ur friends 'bout him you'd be depressed to. anyway thanks to all my fans, for your reviews please keep them up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 6:

Rephaim's POV:

Rephaim flew in the direction his heart was telling him to go. Fallowing that ribbon of connection they shared. His blood pumped hard in his veins in time with his wings beating the night air. Confusion warred within him. What was Rephaim going to do? How had he gotten himself into this position?

Rephaim flew faster; as if he moved fast enough he could out run his thoughts. He was his father's favored son, his loyalist son. He should not be hesitating in what he was about to do, he should not be second guessing himself. Besides Father did not say capture the Red One. He said watch and study her Father did not order him to attack. So what was the big deal? Why did he feel like he was having a panic attack?

He should be happy; he was going to go see his Stevie Rae. Well yes he couldn't bring himself to contact her he was still going to at least look at her. At least he was going to see her smile. At least he was going to hear her laugh.

But it wasn't just that his father told him to learn her weaknesses Said that they were going to use her. And that scared Rephaim. Scared him to death, what was his father planning to do to her. He had to warn her, prepare her. No he couldn't do that he would betray his father and he couldn't do that.

Rephaim groaned. "So what do I do?" he had no clue. "I'll do what I've always done I'll fallow my father's will and try to protect Stevie Rae in the process. And if I can't…so be it." Rephaim moved faster beating his mighty wings, throwing the air so hard it created wind shear.

Sooner than he wanted he reached the House of Night. Rephaim shifted his weight and moved in the direction his blood was telling him to go. He landed on a branch looking at a window. Through that window he could see her. Stevie Rae. She was laying on a bed with her arm draped across her eyes and her other arm resting on her stomach, tracing patterns there. He leaned forward staring at her with such intensity that he almost thought it would burn holes through the window.

"Stevie Rae." He breathed her name as if it was a prayer. His wings fluttered against his back in time with his beating heart. It raced in his chest quickening his blood. "Oh sso beautiful," he hissed but it didn't anger him like when he was confronting his brother. This time he wasn't acting like an animal. This time he hissed because he felt so much desire it went beyond human desires.

He wanted more than anything to fly in there and go to her. Rephaim wanted to rap her up in his wings and take her away. Take her to a place where they could just be themselves, together forever. He wanted to have her curl up by his side and never leave to hold her and show her that love that she showed him.

Racking his hand over his face he snarled. "What am I thinking I cannot do that. How foolish could I be? That is a dream for idealistic fools, an impossible dream that shouldn't even be thought of. I am a beast born of rape and hatred these thoughts are not right, I should not be thinking like this."

He shook his head back and forth trying to clear his mind. Then he refocused on Stevie Rae she was sitting up now and looking almost…_hopeful. _"Rephaim" she gasped her hand tightening on her stomach. "Are you here Rephaim?" He watched her move restlessly across the room her eyes flickering across the window searching. He bushed himself against the tree willing the shadows of the night to cloak him.

"Please Rephaim" she sobbed brokenly "please don't hide from me I know your there, please Rephaim." He flinched when he felt the wave of her emotions. Pain, sadness, despair, hopelessness, it was just too much for him to stand. Before he realized what he was doing he found himself reaching for her. He stopped and forced his hand to go down.

She opened her mouth to call out to him again than stopped when the door started to open. She turned in the direction of the door and moved slightly so no one would be able to see the window. The one blonde human prophetess came through the door and sighed in exaggeration "Oh for shit sakes are you just going to sit there in your room all day! Saying oh woes me my boyfriend's gone! Oh woes me!"Stevie Rae sighed and sounding tired she said, "Aphrodite that happened two months ago and I'm not, oh-woes-meing I'm just relaxing in my own room mindin' my own business. Eesh why is it that everyone's been on my case lately."

Aphrodite sighed and closed the door behind her. "Ok calm down I'm not getting on your case. What I really want to tell you is Z is having a meeting soon and wants you to be there." She sighed again and said, "Ok sure I'll be there in a minute, 'k?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever" before she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Stevie Rae walked into the bathroom and then reappeared wearing her usual outfit. She paused as she passed the window and said. "I've missed you Rephaim thank you…for at least coming…please…" she took a deep breath and then said. "Don't forget that…that no matter what I still love you…good bye."

Then she walked out the door closing it with a bang.

…

Rephaim flew around the school trying to recollect his thoughts. She was in despair that was obvious, she needed him. That was too obvious. But what could he do? He was his father's son he couldn't betray his father just to be with Stevie Rae. It wouldn't be right. But he needed to find some way to comfort her. To reassure her that she wasn't alone. Because that was one of the foremost things he felt from her. The sense of being completely, definitely, inescapable alone, but she wouldn't be alone if he'd be there at her side. He could help her; comfort her, perhaps if only it were possible.

He watched her from a distance. Though he knew she knew he was there. He could not make himself go to her. It was like a ball of chain tying him to the ground. If he went to her he would be betraying his father. But if he didn't he would have to watch from afar as she was consumed by the despair and loneliness. And he could not bear that. He loved her after all.

Rephaim supposed the question came down to who he was more loyal to. Who would he never want to betray. Is it Father who he has served faithfully his whole life? Or is it the Red One, who has showed him love and Light and awakened the humanity within him. Ugh Rephaim did not know. He could not think.

Rephaim landed on the school wall in a shadowy spot and watched his Red One interact with her friends. She laughed and smiled but he could see the strain it took her to put that smile there. Rephaim could feel the straggle within her to seem normal and happy when it was clear all she wanted to do was cry.

Rephaim wondered how her friends did not notice. How could they not see it when she seemed to rap the sorrow around her in a covering, like she was using a blanket of despair to fight back the chill? She was sick and in pain and she was so depressed that he could feel her heart breaking with hers.

Though he had to admit seeing him had lifted some of that sorrow; she could breathe a little better and he could feel a small spark of hope underneath all of her other emotions. It was small but it was still there. And that's what finally made up his mind. No matter what he had to find away to contact her; Stevie Rae needed him. And he knew in the recesses of his heart that if Stevie Rae needed him, Rephaim would always try and find away to help her, _always_.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey got this up at last. Srry it took me so long i had to figure out wat poems to put and everything. I still think that i lost some of my flow on the 3rd poem but oh well. I wanted to put the Stephaim meeting on this chapter but it was getting to long and i wanted to publish it today so ill do that next chapter. Ok srry for such a short AN but my moms yelling at me to get to bed so i dont have time to chat.**

**R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

Chapter 7:

Stevie Rae's POV:

I was depressed, I couldn't help it. He was there, so close to me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to ignore everyone and everything and run to him. I wanted to climb over the window, up the tree and into his arms; his strong, warm, safe arms.

I remembered what it felt like to feel his fingers in my hair, his hands explore my body and I couldn't help but moan. I remembered how good it felt to kiss him, hold him, and be held by him in turn. I wanted that, I wanted that more than anything. And sensing him there, outside my window, it made me realize how much I wanted it. And how much I missed it, we had only made love once and I already wanted to do it again.

Now I didn't just want to do Rephaim. Don't get me wrong. That's not the type of girl I am. But that doesn't mean I can't yearn for his body on mine. And there was the problem of our kid. How do you explain that to Rephaim, that you're carrying his child? Goddess only knows his reaction. After all, given his history it can't be a good reaction. Ah hell, let's face it he'd freak the frick out.

"Stevie Rae" Erin called out standing besides the door to the Twins room. "You comin' or do we have to start this dang meetin' without you?" I nodded and jogged into the room and took a sit on the floor. "Ok we all here?" Z asked and everyone nodded. "Ok good than we can get started." "Oh my Goddess Zoey just start!" The Hag bitched. "It's called bein' polite." I snapped "which obviously you are not! Go ahead Z talk."

Zoey nodded and said. "Right now that Aphrodite is done bitching. We need to figure out how to deal with Neferet and the Kalona and the rest of those Raven Mockers." I stiffened at the mention of Raven Mocker but no one seemed to notice. "We need to know what they're planning," Damien said carefully, "we can't do anything until we know what their next move is." Aphrodite snorted and snapped. "Oh yeah Sherlock and how do you plan on doing that? Walking up to their front door and politely asking for them to recite their evil monologue to you?"

"Well no…" He said in a wary tone of voice. "But having a idea of what they got planned would help." Z nodded and said. "Damien has a point we can't do anything until we know what they're doing and we can't just sit here like sitting ducks." Darius paused for a moment and said, "it would be much easier if she was here at the House." We all stared at him open mouthed like he suggested we go get drunk and laid.

He held his hands up and said urgently. "Listen for a second. If she is here than yes she can cause more trouble I am not denying that. But whatever trouble she does cause we can watch for. And observe, that way if she does try something we can catch her. Ever heard of the saying 'keep your friends close, your enemies closer?' That's exactly what I mean. We can keep a watchful eye on her and be prepared for whatever she is planning."

Jack smiled and said. "That's real smart Darius, that way we won't be caught off guard when she strakes." "Yes Jack that's exactly what I'm saying." Z sighed. "Ok Darius you have a point but how do we draw Neferet to the House of Night." He shrugged and said "that should be simple seeming as she wants to take over here. She wants to be the raining High Priestess so she will come to take back what she feels is hers. And you are here Zoey, so she will want to come and find a way to dispose of you. You will make it hard for her to take over the vampyre world and so there for it is in her best interest to try and get rid of you.

"Yeah and when she does that we'll be ready to take her out;" I say confidently. We all nod in agreement and continue on with matters. "Ok that has Neferet covered but what about Kalona and his children. They are in league with Neferet but I think that they have an agenda of their own. I believe we should keep an eye on the skies for any of them; especially his favorite son, Rephaim."

At that my head snapped up and I became more alert. "What about him?" I asked in my best nonchalant tone of voice. Darius shrugged and said. "He could be very useful if we can find a way to catch him. Perhaps we can find some way to… persuade him to give us information on his father." I raised an eye brow and I couldn't keep the criticism from my voice. "Oh really and how do you plan to do that? I doubt he'd just willingly give up that information." Aphrodite shrugged and said nonchalantly, "torture."

My heart froze and my blood bumped hard, even though my face drained of any and all color. "Are you ok Stevie Rae?" Z asked. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it Z." I wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell her what was wrong and…well everything but I couldn't. I know I couldn't. I couldn't tell everyone what I did and how I loved Rephaim; our enemy. But I couldn't let them torture him ether. All I could think of was somehow getting to Rephaim and warning him; somehow convincing him to stay away from the House of Night.

I shifted my weight restlessly. I wanted to run out of there and go to him now. Tell him about Darius's plan; about how they were going to torture him to get his dad's secrets from him. I had to tell him that he needed to stay as far from the House of Night as possible. But I needed to stay put or I would tip the others off that there was something wrong.

"Guys" I said urgently, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "I _really_ don't think he's going to give up that sorta info ya know? He's _way _too loyal to that daddy of his to just hand out stuff like that easily. Plus I bet he's got a strong will and strong endurance and pain tolerance. I don't think torture is going to work on him." Erin said, "fine by us," "Yeah" Shaunee continued "than we can just kill him; less threat for us."

Pain and sadness washed over me and I had to fight of the urge to scream and cry and hit things right in front of everyone. How could this have happened? How could I have fallen in love with someone like him? And why was I being tortured by listening to my friends plot a search and destroy mission on my consort.

"Oh hang on a sec." Kramisha said ruffling around in her bag for three pieces of her famous purple hand writing. "I wrote three different poems earlier and I thought I'd run them by ya'll." As emotional as I was now I was _not _in the mood for another one of Kramisha's poems, let alone three of them. "And what" I snapped "has it got to do with what we're talking about right now?" She blinked in shock and said. "Because it's about that there Raven Mocker, Rephaim, it's about him and some girl."

My heart seized, dang if I got any more shocking, saddening, surprising news I think I'll just about have a heart-attack. "WHAT!" I yelled making everyone around me flinch, I didn't care. "What do you mean by that? What girl? Who in their right mind would…" my voice trailed off and I slumped in my seat, feeling extremely guilty.

Everyone stared at me completely stunned and blown away by my outburst. Kramisha sighed and laid the pieces of paper out so everyone can read. "See for yourself:"

A beast like no other

A killing monster

Incapable of feeling any emotion

You should not love me, yet you do

Humanity trapped behind the beast's rage

Closing and engulfing like a barred cage

Will you set me free?

A shimmering Light

A blinding Darkness

Will you help me see?

You should not love me, care for me, yet you do

I do not understand why but I do not need reasons

If I have you in my arms

Come set me free, come back to me

I'll be by your side forever if you accept me

Will you set me free?

And the second one:

A beautiful creature

Smothered in chocking Darkness

Misunderstood by all others,

But I see you for what you are

You are neither a monster nor a beast

You are Light, you are good

Desire's true course blocked by Father's cruel hate

Will you return to me?

A love like no other, a hate of burning deceit

You are the angel's beast

So what will you chose my Rephaim?

The path you have walked for eons by your father's side

Or the new path of love where you will find eternal peace in my arms?

Now finally the last one:

Eternal Light, eternal Darkness

Forever angel, forever beast

A fork in the road

Two paths to choose, one to cross

What will be his chose?

An unfamiliar sensation

A sense of awakening

Kindling emotions taking flame

Passions love burns hatreds wrath

The Raven's call

The Raven's weep

A bond forged of blood, bringing these two together as one

Pulls him from a dark place

They meet under Her moon's Light

And then they will be together at last

I had to fight the urge to ball my eyes out. It was all just too much and I didn't know what to do. The first one was from Rephaim to me and the second one was from me to him. Than the last one was about Rephaim and it was just too much.

Darius cleared his throat drawing back everyone's attention. "Well it's obvious that the poems speak of the creature Rephaim. But other than that they make little sense." It made perfect sense to me…somewhat anyway. "Who is the girl the poems refer to?" Kramisha, as usual, got straight to the point. "We don't know," Damien stated looking the poems over again. "She could be anybody, anybody crazy that is. But what I want to know is what do they mean when they talk about paths and him choosing? It doesn't make any sense. We already know Rephaim's path and his chose. He made it long ago, it's not like we need a poem to tell us that."

This is where I felt the need to intervene. "That's not true!" Damien blinked in shock and said. "Excuse me Stevie Rae?" I shook my head and repeated. "That's not true. He didn't _ask _to be like he is or ask to be on the side he's on he's daddy just told him to. That's not a chose, not even close." Aphrodite snorted and said. "Oh please same thing, it's what he is. Besides why do you care?"

"I don't" I lied. "But I just don't think it's just that simple as his fates automatically decided for him. Not everything is as black and white as it seems. We all have a choose you know. And I think that's what the poems are trying to say. That Rephaim can chose, he just needs this girl's help." Darius stared thoughtfully at me and finally said. "Stevie Rae has somewhat of a point. These poems are trying to tell us something to do with Rephaim choosing between Light and Darkness and it has something to do with this girl. Kramisha do you mind making copies of all of them so we can all look over this again?"

She nodded and he continued. "Good. Oh and I do believe we should keep our eyes out for Rephaim. Whatever these mean I believe it is in our best interest to keep a close, watchful eye on him. And keep your eyes peeled for the girl to. She might be able to elaborate more of these poems for us. And explain what they mean and how she is involved with the Raven Mocker." We all nodded and with a satisfied look he excused us from the meeting and left the room.

…

Later I was walking around the edges of the school searching for Rephaim. I needed to talk to him, see him, hold him. AS if the baby knew I was going/thinking about its daddy it fluttered in my stomach and pumped it. I put my hand on my stomach and called out. "Rephaim! Rephaim!" Dang it where was he? "Rephaim!' All the sudden I heard a fluttering noise behind me and I spun around in time for him to land on the ground. "Yes?"


	8. Chapter 8

**sup, sup oh fuck im tired. Ill go to bed as soon as i publish this. Sorry its been a month My word doc wouldn't open this. Stupid word. ANd ive had writers block. I like to thank Gracious the Homicidal Maniac for reminding me the time so i can get my ass in gear and get this stubborn thing done. Oh and the "seductive chill, passions heat" I got from Hunted. You know how Z said that with her eyes closed she thought Rephaim was Kalona cause he had the same chill as him. (which btw in my opinion is awkward cause she was thinking passionate, heated nasty thoughts so its like...) ANyway but whenever SR discribes him his as hot as a normal man, not cold. SO this confused me. So Ive compromised that, like his dad, he's both hot and cold. It just hasn't been till now that i brought that thought further. Oh and do ya'll think i OCed Rephaim a bit in this one? It feels like it to me and I want to know so i can switch the way Ive been typing him. **

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN!**

Chapter 8:

Stevie Rae's POV:

I heard the slight rustle of wings followed by the sound of his voice and I smiled. He was here, he came. He came for me. I was about to turn around when his hands rested on my shoulders and I froze. His hands slide down from my shoulders to my arms and stopped at my waist. My breathing deepened and my body trembled as my eyes unfocused. He slowly turned me around so I was facing him, than before I could even say "hello" he crushed me against his chest and rested his head against the top of mine.

I giggled softly and said, "hello my Rephaim." "Hello my Stevie Rae, I have missed you."My throat got caught with raw emotion and I gasped, "I've missed you to Rephaim." I buried my face into his soft feathers and marveled over the fact that he was like a downy blanket. There was something incredible soft about him, and yet under those soft feathers were a stretch of hard muscles that showed his strength.

There was something about him, he was almost contradicting in some ways. Not only was he hardly soft, but also by his icy heat. That's right; he was hot and cold at the same time. I never noticed before I bed him. I always felt him as having the body temp of an actual guy. But it's true. His skin had a seductive chill to it that was alluring and enticing. But he also had a passionate heat that balanced out the chill and stopped it from being unbearable.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I love you Rephaim." He shivered and said. "I think I love you to, I really, really do." I smiled and kissed him on the forehead making him gasp and his grip on me tighten. "I still can't believe it." he said. "Believe what?" "That you kissed me, that you would want to kiss me. I am not a man; I do not have a mouth to kiss you back with. I am a beast, a monster. I have a beak and wings and red eyes. You should not want me. You should not want to touch me. Quite the opposite, you should shrink from my touch and want to run away screaming. You should be afraid; death fully afraid. But you're not. You pull yourself closer; you kiss me without a trace of fright or disgust. And what's more you don't see me as a monster."

"How could I?" I asked. "How could I see you as a monster when you've saved my life? When you've saved me twice? When I've seen you change before my very eyes? I've seen you display emotions and care for others, you care for me. You care for me, don't you Rephaim?"

He nodded slowly and said. "Yes, I care for you." "You see? So you couldn't be a monster. 'Cause if you were a monster than you wouldn't care for me. You wouldn't give me the time of day. You would have laughed at my pain and suffering and not given a damn if I was dead or not. You wouldn't have saved me from the white bull you would have just sat back and enjoyed the show. And you would have enjoyed it." Rephaim grimaced and started shaking his head back and forth in rapped denial.

"Yeah ya would have. But you're not; you care about me. And you do give me the time a day. The fact that you're here proves that. And you don't like to see me in pain. So there for your not a monster. You're a kind hearted soul who deserves nothing but happiness. Besides I have your blood inside of me. I would know if you're a monster."

A strange look crossed Rephaim's face and he buried his head into my hair and started taking deep breathes. I touched his face and when he still didn't look at me I said, "Rephaim, love, look at me." He gasped and looked down at me. "Please don't be sad. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me love, I don't want you to be sad or think about saddening things." I paused for a second and then said. "Ah! I know what will cheer you up."

Before he could reply I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the neck and collar bone. Enjoying the gasp of shock he made that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure the more I kissed him. And I made sure to kiss him _everywhere_. I let my tongue and lips and teeth tease and taunt him till he forgot what was troubling him.

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. Crushing me against his body and running his hand from my thigh to my waist and back again. Now it was my turn to moan as he worked his seductive magic over me. I didn't know if he realized what he was doing to me but either way he was getting it. Ugh, stupid hormone filled guys trying to get in girls should really take lessons from him. If they did every guy would get laid left and right. Anyway I was just starting to let my mind wonder to the bedroom, (hey I'm a girl, he's my consort it's not like I'm imagining doing every guy in town,) when he pulled back and pressed my back against a tree so we were arm length apart.

I made a muffled noise of complaint and reached for him. Not wanting any space between us. Not wanting to stop touching him. He caught my wrist and turned it over to trace the lines on my palm with his pinky. My breath caught and everywhere his finger touched my skin it shot a zing of pleasure through me and created a path of heated chill.

We didn't say anything for a bit. Just watched his hand slide across mine; his hand moved up to my wrist and arm and didn't stop till they cupped my elbow. His touch made me shiver and tremble and I had to resist the erg to have him touch other places. To keep touching me in those other places; to never stop touching me in those places.

Then to my disappointment, he stopped. And then he said something that dowsed cold water on my heated desires. "What is wrong? Why are you in pain? Why are you in despair? Is there something I can do to help? Am I the cause? Tell me Red One."I bit my lip slowly. What could I say to him? Could I tell him that I was pregnant? And if so how do I tell him? Gah, I don't even know!

"Stevie Rae, please tell me. It pains me to see you in such obvious pain. Let me help you." I probably should, he had the right to know. But…"my friends want to torture you so you can tell them everything they want to hear bout your daddy."

Rephaim went very quiet and he didn't move. After a moment he said. "They cannot break me. They can't get me to reveal any of my father's plans; even if they torture me." I nodded and said. "I know that Rephaim, but they don't know you like I do." I took a deep breath than continued. "But you still have to stay away from here. Don't let them see you. I'm glad you came to see me, but you've really got to go now."

"They will not discover me." He murmured. "Still I don't want to take any chances. You should leave; now." "My father wishes to use you." Rephaim blurted out. "What do you mean, he wants to use me?" Rephaim shook his head and explained. "He wishes to switch you over to the side of Darkness. He plans to use your powers of the earth to gain advantage in the war."

"There isn't a war Rephaim." "If the Tsi Sigili has her way, there will be." I groaned. "That's just great! That's _just _what we need! It doesn't matter anyway, 'cause I'm not leavin' Nyx's path. You should know that Rephaim." "Of course I do, but they do not know you as I do Stevie Rae."

I smiled as his words echoed my own. I took a step forward the same time he did, than we stopped. He shifted his weight uncomfortable than continued. "Stevie Rae, are you sure you are well? It is not just the despair, you are ill. It worries me. I feel your pain and I know that it is severe. Please Stevie Rae, what is _wrong? _Why won't you tell me? Let me help you Red One. Tell me what is causing you so much pain so I may end it."

He pulled me into his arms and began messaging my lower back. "Please" he asked again. "I am your consort, let me help you." I chewed my lip with confusion. I should tell him, I know I should. He was my consort, my lover, and the father of my child. I should tell him. I just didn't know how. And I'm scared of his reaction. What on _earth _would he say? It didn't matter; I still had to tell him. Even if he turned from me, or ran because he thought he was a monster I still had to tell him. He was my consort and child's father and I love him, and I'm damn sure going to tell him the truth, always.

"Rephaim…" "Yes Stevie Rae? Man I couldn't do it. I was scared, didn't matter I was still going to try. I took a deep breath and began again. "Rephaim, I-I, Rephaim I'm-"I started to, I was going to tell him, really I was, but a voice in the distance stopped me. "Stevie Rae? Where are you? Come on out Stevie Rae please?"

I shook my head, "crap that's Damien, if he finds us he'll think you're hurting me. He'll tell others for sure and they'll kill you. I'm sorry Rephaim, I love you but I got to go." He nodded and made an urgent motion towards the sound of Damien's voice. "Go, return to your friends, I will see you again soon. Go!"

I nodded and threw my arms around his neck. He was surprised for a second so his response was dallied. But soon his arms wrapped my waist and returned my embrace. "I will miss you, please, please return to me." He whispered burring his face into my shoulder blade.

I nodded and whispered in his ear. "I will, I'll miss you to. I love you Rephaim. Please be safe. I'll return to you if you return to me." He nodded and pushed me away from him. "Go, go now!" He cried.

It hurt to be separated from him. Like a part of my soul had ripped off and stayed with him. I didn't want to leave him. But I had to; in order to keep us a secret, so he could stay safe and not hurt. But still I couldn't help but wipe away the tears that stained my cheeks and wish my legs would carry me back to him. The only thing that made leaving him bearable was just as I was walking away, just after he told me to go, the wind came and brought to me his words that were spoken with little more than a breath. "Go before I beg you to stay."

**Ugh, i'm tired, I'm going to crash. Goodnight my loyal fans don't forget to R&R. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah i know I already updated this but I really wanted to do this and i couldn't think of anything else to write. After this I'll update my Yin & Yang story. Ha, yeah finally. Oh and some RephaimxBalik headbutting at the end. hehe, Mr. Balik really has a thing against our Rephaim and he's determined to figure out what he's hiding, and mess w/ shit he really shouldn't. Mahahahhahahahh! **

Chapter 9:

Rephaim's POV:

Rephaim sighed as he watched his love walk away from him. His Red One, his Stevie Rae. He wondered what she was going to say to him. She seemed almost hesitant to say whatever it was; like she was scared of his reaction. But not of him, no she had proven many times over that she wasn't afraid of him.

But if not of him than of what, why was she scared to tell him what was wrong? Why did she dodge the question and avert her eyes? Why didn't she let him help? He could help, he knew he could. Her despair was tied into her pain and that was tied into…something. Something she would not tell him. But he knew in the recesses of his heart that whatever it was was tied to him. And he knew he could fix the despair in her, or at least make it better. If only she would open up to him and give him a chance to help.

Rephaim stood there, on the fringe of the forest just outside the walls of the House of Night, looking after someone who had already left. He should leave now. He knew he should. But he didn't want to. Yes she had left; a friend of hers had called her away. But she was still near, still close. Almost touchable, he did not want to leave, not yet. It had been two months, two long, painful months sense he last saw Stevie Rae. And he had felt those months like they were an eternity in themselves.

To tell the truth he missed her. To tell the truth it was almost painful to be separated from her. And it had been a relief to see her again. Like a glass of ice cold water after spending so many months in a parched scorching hot desert. And he didn't want to go back out into the heat. His world before he met the Red One had been a stark frozen wasteland. And she brought the sun back to that world and melted the ice. _No_, Rephaim scolded, _Stevie Rae didn't bring back the sun, she is the sun. _

It felt so good to see her again when he first spotted her, first heard her, it had felt so good he almost forgot to breathe. She cared for him, loved him. Something Rephaim had never experienced before. She hadn't shrank from his touch, or sneered in disgust or disdain. She had openly accepted him. She had thrown her arms around him and embraced him. And she did with absolute, complete, undeniable joy. Like he was the best thing in the world and gods' gift to her; ha, try the other way around.

He was a curse. A monster, not man, or immortal, or beast; he was a monster. A monster who did not deserve her kindness. Monsters did not know anything but death and destruction. They were not capable of love; they were not created with such an emotion. But ever sense she found him almost dying he found himself feeling emotion. Feeling love; and of some miracle she has began to love him.

No he did not fully understand it. But he knew he did not want to give it up. Nor did he want to go back to the dark, lonely, shadowy place he knew before. And he wanted to be good, truly good for her. Which made little sense but that was how it felt. Either way he wanted to stay a while; if no other reason but to be near her.

Just than the Raven Mocker felt one of his brothers' presence. He looked up to see a group of Raven Mockers circling the school, but up high enough, and in the shadows so they wouldn't be spotted. Rephaim hissed in anger and fear. What were _they _doing here? Had they seen his and Stevie Rae's exchange? Did they know that they loved each other? And if they did it was only a matter of time before Father found out.

Feeling dread close his heart Rephaim opened his wings and took to the sky. As he got closer and saw the familiar fear and respect that reflected in all the eyes of his brothers Rephaim found himself slipping back in the familiar roll as Father's favorite son.

"What are you doing here?" Rephaim snapped. The creatures surrounding Rephaim flinched but it was Asim who spoke; "Father ssaid to come get you. Sso we came. We came to get you. And it ssseemss like we came jusst in time, you were almost sspotted by the Red One." Rephaim throw back his head and laughed. And it sounded even to him, like a noise of pure madness.

Chander asked, "Are you well brother?" Rephaim laughed again and said. "Yes of course I am well. Now Father said to come get me right?" They nodded, "Well you got me; let us leave this place before the warriors of here find us. Come." With that the Raven Mocker pushed his wings and took off at a speed he knew they would have to struggle to keep up. Taking them away from the House of Night, and thus, away from Stevie Rae.

He was happy that they did not think of the truth; that they did not put two and two together and discover his secret. Now they did see Stevie Rae near his hiding spot but that only caused them to be concerned, not suspect. They only say her walking away from him, looking away. They did not seem to think of it in the way it had been. As far as they were concerned she probably saw something and instead of facing it ran away, or went and got help. Or better yet maybe she didn't see anything at all. They would never believe that the favored son of Kalona, and the brother they have respected and feared for centuries, would betray their father; and especially not for something as, (in their opinion,) foolish and unattainable as Stevie Rae. They would never believe that a monster such as him would/could love someone. That the ice that has frozen his heart and he would let himself care for anyone. What's more is that they wouldn't think that someone like Stevie Rae could love him. Hell, he didn't really believe it himself sometimes.

Rephaim turned his head slightly and his eyes widened when he saw the look on Balik's face. It was a look of smug suspicion and when he caught Rephaim's eye his eyes glinted, and he gave him a look like a cat cornering a mouse. He chuckled darkly and flew past Rephaim and kept laughing. Once again dread closed around Rephaim and the words _he knows _whispered tauntingly through his mind. No impossible, Rephaim shook off the thought. He Balik could not know. Not even he would imagine the truth. Not even he could realize what Rephaim had done.

When they arrived at the penthouse suite Balik stopped Rephaim from going in by grabbing his arm. Rephaim hissed and tried to pull away but Balik's grip on him tightened until it became almost vise-like. Then he leaned down so he can whisper in his ear. "I knew you had changed brother but I did not think even you could sink so low as to betray Father like that."

Rephaim froze and for a heartbeat he forgot how to breathe. "I do not know what you are talking about." Balik chuckled and said. "Oh I believe you do brother, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now I may not know what is up with you and the Red One but I am bound to find out. And when I do I will use it against you. I will find out, and I will ruin your life. Oh yes, this is going to be fun." With that he walked away laughing, leaving Rephaim frozen in his own fear and shock.

**Diclaimer: Does anyone one this thing? Oh right PC and Kristen cast, not me, or you, or anyone on this site.**

**R&R **

**and i did take some parts from Awakened in this one and smashed together w/ my writing style to create certain parts of this, like him calling himself a monster and such like that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup, yeah I know it's short but i am having major writers block. Not just for this one but for all of them. All my stories I'm like stuck for some reason or another. And it pisses me off. I hate having the writers block curse. And sense you're all authors here i think you'll agree with me when i say, its a curse. In fact I found a flair on facebook that said: "This is a block, i'm a writer, WE DON'T MIX!" Which is as true as hell. But to make it up to ya'll I put a bit at the end that's going to drive ya'll's crazy. its a little bit into what I have planned for Nicole. Hehe, and trust me, you'll hate her even more than you did before. Wahahhahahahahaha!**

**Diclaimer: As you know I don't own any of this.**

Chapter 10:

Stevie Rae's POV:

I walked back to the grounds feeling slightly annoyed. Now don't get me wrong, I love Damien more than white bread. But he couldn't be more inconvenient. I was just about to tell Rephaim everything. I was just about to do something that I was either going to regret forever or thankful for. And he stopped me from doing that. I wasn't mad at Damien per say, but I was very frustrated with his choose in timing.

I sighed and tried to get my breathing under control. I came so close to winning or losing it all; depending on Rephaim's reaction. Which could be extremely good and understanding, or extremely bad and he could bulk hard and close himself off. I didn't want that. I didn't want him to turn away from me, from us, from the connection we share and the humanity that was growing inside him.

Plus, I hate to admit it, but I'm scared. Terribly scared, I didn't know what to do really. I wanted to tell him but I was afraid. And really Damien's intervention was no help either. Him doing that basically killed my nerve. And I didn't know if I was going to get that back. I mean when I saw Rephaim again would I have the courage to tell him? Or would I chicken out and find some excuse to dodge the question and keep it a secret?

What, wait a second here! Was I really thinking about keeping our own kid a secret from him? Well keeping him a secret from everyone else? That just didn't make any sense! No, I wouldn't lie to him. Especially about something this important; and it involved him so he had a right to know. Besides I loved him. And lovers don't keep secrets from each other. They tell each other everything and use that to make their relationship stronger.

With that I had my resolve set. And I walked the rest of the way back to school. I was still a little shaken up by the interruption but I felt a lot more resolute about what I was going to do than I was before. And I felt more confident than I was before. Besides, what's the worst he could do? I shook my head, refusing to let my mind wonder down that avenue; knowing that if I let my mind dwell on the negatives to much I'd chicken out.

As soon as I reached the gates I was bombarded with, like a million questions. "Where were you? Where did you go? Why didn't you tell anyone you were going? Someone would have gone with you. It's too dangerous to go out there all alone. What if you got hurt, what if that Raven Mocker, Rephaim, found you." I almost laughed out loud at that one. Yeah, what if he found me? Ha, of course he found me. I had searched him out. But they didn't know that. Nor were they ever going to know that.

"Sorry guys" I said trying to sound innocent. "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to take a walk by myself and think for a minute. I didn't mean to scare you guys." Well that last part was true at least. "Still Stevie Rae that was a very stupid thing to do" Lenobia said. I nodded in agreement and hung my head. "Ok, now that that's done, let's go to bed. Were all tired and the suns going to be coming up soon." We nodded and headed off to bed.

Nicole's POV:

The head of the rogue vampyre's smiled evilly. Oh this was going to be fun. She had waited two months to call her queen to tell her the news. She wanted to wait till the right time. For those two to be so deep in there grave that when Nicole dropped the bomb it would shatter everything; shatter it beyond repair, in a way that could end those two forever.

So she had waited. And waited, for months, just sitting on this; wanting to spring her trap so badly that she had to resist the erg to set it off; she knew though that the longer she waited the worse it was going to be. She cackled manically and grinned. It was time to get payback. Time to make that pussy Stevie Rae pay for kicking her and her gang out of their tunnels. And calling Neferet was the perfect way to do so.

Nicole laughed menacingly and whipped out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Neferet's number feeling so excited she was almost giddy. Now she wasn't going to tell her all of this on the phone of course. Something like this had to be told in person. She just wanted to call so Neferet could come get her and give her a taste of the information. That way she knew it was worth her while.

Her fingers shook with anticipation and she put the phone to her ear with shaking hands. "Yes" Neferet's voice snapped from the other line. "What do you want?" Nicole flinched, she was angry, Nicole could tell. Hopefully what Nicole had to say would cheer her up. "Hello Mistress, missed me?" Neferet gasped in shock and ask. "Nicole?" I nodded and said. "Yes Mistress it's me." "Where have you been? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Just tell me where you guys are and I will come get you."

I smiled and said. "That sounds good Neferet. And I really need to talk to you about something. And it needs to be done in person. What exactly? Can't say, it needs to be said in person. But I think it will interest you a lot. It's about Stevie Rae, and her secret, supposed, _consort_."

**Whahahahhahahhahahahahahahahh!**

**R&R if you please. ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I know i told two ppl that I'd have this up two days ago but I like got real sick the other day and yesterday I wanted to make sure I was OK before I went up on here. I'm still not 100% but I feel OK enough to continue typing. Plus this was a long chapter cause I had to type from when Rephaim walked through the door to the time...yeah I'm not going to spoil it for you. Let's just say till he...handles Nicole. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HON**

**P.S. OK, here's where I get to do some advertisement. Hey I don't do it very often give me some slack here. Ok, two things #1 I got a fictionpress account so if you want to check out my original work it's the same penname and everything #2 I got a Tumblr now so if you want to check out my blog it's just encase you want to see my blog and I need more followers.**

**P.P.S. it won't let me say my Tumblr account on here. Every time I type it, it won't show up so if you want to know what the account is just ask in a PM I'll be glad to give it to you. For those who are saying: "Shut UP Inquiete! No one gives a damn bout your stupid Tumblr, just give me my stupid chapter." Don't blow a fuse it's right here.**

Chapter 11:

Rephaim's POV:

Rephaim walked through the entrance of the penthouse suite to see Neferet on the phone. She was talking very animatedly to whoever was on the other line. "Really, that is interesting. I did not know that-yes, yes of course. I understand. Your right information this valuable should not be said on the phone. And it will be nice to see you again, just tell me where you are and I will get some of Kalona's sons to pick you up."

Rephaim snorted and tuned her out. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out something to eat and something to wash down the disgust that burned in his throat. What where they, a taxi service? Why did they have to go fetch Neferet's friend? Couldn't she do it herself or something?

Rephaim sighed and walked away towards his nest. He figured he might as well get some sleep:

What felt like minutes later he felt his nest getting kicked, repeatedly, and heard her voice. "Get up you lazy, good for nothing bird! She is almost here and I want you to escort her to her bed chambers." Rephaim resisted the erg to break Neferet and swung his feet around and soundlessly and wordlessly left the room. He marched himself to the front door and stared at it waiting for whoever Neferet is expecting to arrive. He stared at it with a mixture of boredom and distain.

Soon he became impatient and he found himself pacing. Who was this _visitor _anyway? And why was she so important? She must have some good inside information for Neferet to be this anxious to see her. Whoever this _her _was. Just then the door swung open and Rephaim turned to face there new visitor. And as soon as he did he froze and for a heartbeat of a second his heart stopped. Because what stepped through those double doors was someone Rephaim would rather never see again; someone who could destroy the very fabric of his world.

Strolling right into the room, escorted by two Raven Mockers, was Nicole. She had a smug grin on her face and she strutted right inside like she owned the place. When her eyes found his her smug grin widened and she mouthed. "You're busted." Rephaim's breath came out in a hiss. This could not be happening, but it was, Nicole had come to tell Neferet their secret. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

They walked up to him and he mentally shook himself and said. "I will show you to your room." Nicole's smile grew and she crooned. "Yeah, you do that." Rephaim didn't say anything in response; he just turned around and walked to the room that Neferet told him to take her. She chuckled softly and murmured. "Your finished birdie, I'm going to tell Neferet all bout you and your precious little lover." She mocked the last part ending in a sneer.

Rephaim paused, and then he took a deep breath. It could be real bad if he didn't keep his temper in check. So instead of responding he opened the door, and closed the door behind him when she entered the room. After all, it was a waste of time to dally with her. Rephaim had to figure out a way to stop her from telling Neferet what she knows. And in order to do that he needed to keep his temper in check and his mind clear. And in order to do that he couldn't talk to her or continue to let her bait and mock him.

Rephaim sighed; there wasn't a lot he could do just standing there, standing outside of Nicole's door like a creeper. So instead he went off into his room so he could have some privacy to his thoughts. He paced back and forth across the length of his chambers feeling more and more restless and agitated as the minutes went on. He had to do something fast. The more he just sat there the more time Nicole has to plan what she's going to say to Neferet. Or worse, well Rephaim is sitting around mopping she could have already told her. She could already know and they could be forming a plan to entrap Stevie Rae to lure him to his doom; or vice versa, which ever they saw best.

Part of Rephaim acknowledged the fact that he was becoming paranoid. But a bigger part of him was to lost in panic to care. All he could think of was somehow stopping Nicole from carrying out her plan so Stevie Rae could be safe. But how to accomplish this task, how to stop the inevitable? Rephaim had no clue but he had to think of something. And he had to think fast. It was a good thing Rephaim was always good at thinking on his feet.

"Avinash" Rephaim snapped making the Raven Mocker jump. "Do you know why this fledgling is here? It seemed Neferet was very eager for her arrival. Why?" The Raven Mocker shifted he's weight uncomfortably but answered his eldest brother truthfully. "The fledgling is a great asset to the Tsi Sigili, one of her most supportive allies. Plus the Tsi Sigili got a phone call from her saying she had some very…interesting information that the Tsi Sigili would find…useful."

"What kind of information Avinash? Be more specific," Rephaim snarled pacing back in forth in front of his brother. Avinash shrugged his shoulders and said. "Something about a secret consort of the Red One's," Rephaim stopped in his pacing for a stutter of a heartbeat but quickly resumed. "What about this…consort?""Not sure. Nicole wouldn't say, she said it had to be said in person to Neferet only. Arrogant child if you ask me. Storming in here all high and important, believing she can boss us around like we're her servants."

Rephaim grunted in acknowledgement of this statement. But really was too far in his own thoughts to really pay attention to what Avinash said. So his suspicions were correct, not that he expected anything different. But still, this wasn't good for either him or Stevie Rae. He had to figure out a way to stop Nicole from handing out her information and fast. He supposed it was a good thing that she wanted to talk to only Neferet, that left him time to think, not much time but it was better than nothing. Though it was obvious why she wanted to talk to only Neferet. Nicole did not trust any of his brothers or his father with this information. Plus she knew that if Neferet learned of their secret it would be a lot worse for them then if anyone else knew.

The only conclusion Rephaim could come to, was to go to Nicole and see if he could stop her directly. He did not know how he was going to do that, the idea itself seemed impossible, but it was better than doing nothing. So he turned around and headed down the corridor to where Nicole was staying; leaving a very confused Avinash in his dust.

Rephaim ran and he didn't stop until he reached Nicole's chamber. When he reached the room he threw open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Nicole looked up and a smug smile slide across her face. "Well, well, well, I was wondering when you were going to show up. Figured you could convince me to change my mind huh? Well to bad, you can't get me to change my mind no matter what you do. You and your little girlfriend fucked me over; I'm just returning the favor."

Rephaim nodded thoughtfully but remained silent. Collecting and getting his thoughts in order. Finally Rephaim took a deep breath and said. "Why, why did you decide to tell now? Why sit on this for that long? If you wanted to you could have told them months ago and been done with it."Nicole tipped her head back and laughed, "wow you really are stupid aren't you bird-brain?" Rephaim's eyes turned to slits but he stayed silent.

"Timing bird-boy, timing" Nicole snickered. "What?" He asked. "You heard me freak, timing. If I had sprung my little trap sooner it wouldn't have had as much of an impact as it would say…now. I figured if I waited you two would do something real stupid, and get yourselves so far buried in the shit hole that you wouldn't be able to dig yourselves out. I figured if I patiently wait for the right moment you two would do all the dirty work and there'd be no blood on my hands."

Rephaim racked his brain in frustration. Trying to think through the growing panic that was muddling his brain. Then an idea came to him. "Very good Nicole, this is a well thought out plan of yours; but there is just…one problem that you've seemed to have over looked." Her eyes slanted in suspicion. "Problem, what are you talking bout bird-boy?"

If he could smile, he would have. "You see, it was very thought out plan, it would have worked to, except…" He let his words hang in the air. "What, except what?" She snarled, baring her teeth at him. Rephaim chuckled and said coolly. "You waited too long, let me explain." He said when Nicole opened her mouth to argue. "What do you think Neferet would do if she learned you knew about this and you have been sitting on it for _two months?_ The favored son of Kalona imprinted to the Red Vampyre High Priestess and you never mentioned this before?" Rephaim chuckled bitterly. "She would not be pleased."

Nicole hissed in rage and snarled. "I waited so it would have an even greater impact. Plus that way you two could do something really stupid-she will understand." She added at the end, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself. "Will she? Will she understand? I doubt it that would have worked if you had more information to give the Tsi Sigili. And you don't have much to tell. You don't know much about us, other than that she saved my life and in return I saved hers. Other than that you don't have much to share."

Her breath came out in a hiss and she snapped. "Your imprinted, I know that much. Dallas told us, said that you let that bitch suck your blood. I mean how low can you go? She'll be happy to hear that and that should make up for the wait." Rephaim paced back and forth trying to think of something that could work to his favor. "Yes that is…useful information and it might help to soften her but that still won't quiet her wrath. She will be angry that you did not come to her sooner with this…vital information. She will punish you; it is in your best interest not to say anything about it at all."

Nicole got a strange look on her face and said. "You could be right…" Rephaim gave a sigh of relief. "If I don't get any more useful information about you idiots I'll be screwed. But if I can deliver some good info to her I should be in the clear. Which means…" her voice trailed off and Rephaim recognized the look on her face. "No, stay back," Rephaim commanded stumbling away from Nicole. "If I can just figure out what you two have been doing I can really make her happy." Nicole lunged at him and he tried to dodge but she compensated and caught his wrist off guard. "Got ya, now let's see what you're hiding."

Rephaim gritted his teeth together has he felt the familiar burning sensation of Nicole's violation. He hissed and tried pulling away but it was no use, no matter what he did she retained her vice-like grip on his wrist. He watched the look of concentration on her face as she rummaged through his head. Rephaim tried his best to keep her out, focusing on his rage and frustration than anything else. It was a good thing his mind wasn't easy for her to read because then as Stevie Rae would say, then he'd be really screwed. But after what seemed like a lifetime of her picking at his mind he slipped.

He had been concentrating so hard on keeping her out he hadn't noticed when a memory popped up, easy for her to see, and as soon as it started playing he was powerless to stop it. And worse, the memory just so happened to be of _that _night. The night his father returned for him, the night Stevie Rae's friend came back to this world, the night they had made love.

Rephaim felt a white hot flash of heated skin. He remembered his hands gliding across the smooth service of her soft skin up her stomach and caressing other areas. He heard the echo of her moan and felt her body press against his and wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. Like she could never get close enough, he could even smell her, it was a nice scent, earthy and sweet like lilies and roses and soft prairie grasses.

Nicole gasped and stumbled back a look of shock and disgust on her face. She shook her and whipped her hand across her face, like she could physically whip away what she had just seen. Rephaim glared at her in fury and embarrassment. He hated that she saw that, hated that she had violated him in that way. But what he really hated was that she had intruded on their intimacy that she had reached in and snuck a peek at their love, staining it with her dirty eyes.

Nicole shook her head and then tipped her head back and laughed. It was a cruel mocking laugh and the sound of it set Rephaim's teeth on edge. "Oh. My. Goodness! She actually-she actually fucked you-she actually _fucked _you! Out of all the people in the world to get down and dirty with she actually did…_you! _Hahahahaha, I knew that pussy girl had no taste but I didn't even think she was this bad. Hahahahaha I mean-hahahahahaha-if the bitch was feeling horny and all she could have just fucked some dude down at the strip club, or-or-or that-that what's his name? Dallas, yeah if the bitch was getting horny she could have just shagged him, I bet he would have _loved _to _assist_ her-he-her!"

Everything she was saying enraged him, but when she mentioned Dallas something in him snapped. Burning hatred and violence raged through him, dark and deadly. His eyes burned a crimson red and the beastly nature inside him hollowed, hungry for her death. Ever sense he met Stevie Rae he had tried to suppress his beastly nature, he was ashamed of it, he wanted to be better, stronger for her. But this foolish fledgling had pushed him over the breaking point.

He hissed in fury and snarled. "Be silent you fool, if you want to live be silent." She opened her move to say some retort. But she took one look at him and did a double take, cowering into the corner of the room. Rephaim felt a spark of smug-satisfaction at watching this pathetic mortal cower before him. But it was immediately silence by the beastly rage and urge to kill.

He took a step forward, no doubt in his mind what he was about to do. It was necessary to kill this fledgling. She was to great of a threat. Not only did she try to kill his Stevie Rae, (something he could not allow,) but she was going to tell Neferet there secret, plus she had violated him for the last time. It was bad enough she did that when he was weak and broken but well he was well and whole it was maddening, and she had seen _that_ memory! He could not allow her to witness that without paying the price. And her comments afterwards-well that was the last straw.

Nicole looked up at him and snapped. "You don't scare me you know." But that was a lie, he could see the obvious fear in her eyes, not that it mattered much anyway. He didn't reply just continued his advance on her. "If you kill me she'll make you pay. She'll-she won't let you get away with this. She'll want revenge and-and she'll figure you out. She'll make you pay for this." Rephaim paused once, considering her words. They had some logic behind them but he put it out of his mind. The alternative was far greater than the risk.

Besides he could always lie and explain that she had attacked him, (that part wasn't necessarily a lie,) he could tell them that she was a traitor to them and that she was planning on finishing them off one-by-one so she could rule. That wasn't a far off tale knowing Nicole. He walked right up to her and seized her neck with both of his hands. He stared at her coldly, without any emotion as her eyes blogged out and she gasped for air. She uselessly tried scratching his arms, trying to get him to let go but it was no good, he would not let go of her.

"I'm going to kill you now." He told her darkly. "You are not going to harm my Red One ever again. I'm going to kill you so that you aren't a threat to us." She looked him straight in the eye and hissed, like she was scrapping the words out of air bubbles, escaping her throat. "Then kill me." He didn't say anything just applied more pressure to the girl's throat, watching her squirm.

_Rephaim, STOP! _The voice shattered the air but he knew he was the only one who could hear it. "Stevie Rae." He whispered hoping he could hear her voice again. _Rephaim PLEASE stop what you're doing! _She cried out he could not see her but he could hear her and she sounded very upset, Rephaim didn't like that. _You're not a monster, your just not! Please Rephaim don't hurt her, that won't do any good. _Rephaim hissed in frustration but loosened his grip on Nicole, though he did not stop choking her. "It will stop her from hurting you. It will stop her from plotting to ruin us. She is a threat Stevie Rae, as soon as I take care of her that threat will be gone. I cannot allow her to harm you again, and after this she won't-_ever!" _

_Rephaim please, killing her won't solve anything. Please think rationally your thinking with anger and hate that's not good. Even if your intentions are good it's still bad when the act is carried out in hate. Please don't do this, your just proving to yourself that you really are a monster when we both know you're not. Please Rephaim…all your doing is hurting yourself. Please don't do it for me, don't do it for her, don't do it for anyone but yourself. Please stop before you do something you'll regret in the future. Rephaim please…_

Rephaim closed his eyes took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Stevie Rae was right he couldn't act out of rage and anger and animal instincts. He had to think like a man and that was something that he wasn't doing. He took another deep breath and then with a clear mind he knew what he was going to do.

He took another deep breath then murmured "Stevie Rae, I have found my center and I am not longer acting out of anger and hate." He could practically hear her smile as she said, _great now you can let go of her and we can pretend like this whole thing never happened. _If Rephaim could smile, he would. "I'm afraid I can't do that Stevie Rae." Now she sounded confused, _what, but you said… _

"I am not acting out of anger or any other beastly emotion but that still doesn't mean I can allow her to live. She has caused us to many problems and whether I am in my right mind or not she still has to die." _Wait Rephaim, don't…_he ignored that and with one last "I'm sorry Stevie Rae." He twisted Nicole's neck, snapping it and killing her instantly.

Rephaim watched her lifeless body go slack against the floor. Then he turned and walked away from the body of his dead enemy. Just when Rephaim was starting to feel content he heard Neferet call out. "Someone bring me Nicole, I believe I am ready to hear what she has to tell me." Rephaim cursed.

**So what you think? Plus you got to see Rephaim _really _ticked. Sorry if you didn't like how I put it but that boy's got a nasty temper and I wanted to incorporate that in there. I mean in the books they always like scratch the service of Rephaim's temper but never show you how violent and pissed he can get, (besides Mrs. Lankford's death, (I'm calling her that because I don't know how to spell her name and i don't want to disrespect her spirit.)) ANd I want to show that a bit cause no matter how much he's changed it will still be a part of him, maybe a big part. Part of me is proud of how I did it, part of me want's to Gibbs-smack myself for trying. But in his defense I think what he did was justifiable and after all, in the end he came to his senses and killed her with a clear mind. Anyway I sense that I'm beating a dead horse here so I'll shut up and let you review. :)**

**R&R **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me this long, as you know my computer is down and I was busy this week because of Finals. So sorry for the looong wait but her is chapter 12. Being the fact i got so many reviews last chapter I'm just going to thank the ppl who reviewed (instead of responding to each review. Thank you Sophie-kills-like-Nny35, RaWrGrl12, FantsyandStevierae'sBiggestFan, KristenK, Gracious the Homicidal Maniac, VanacaRobert, RuneScapian (I told you I'd get it up soon :D), BlackRosesNeverDie666 (you reviewed chapter 7 but still), StevieRae2011, and IloveZimandNny16. I'm so glad you guys liked it and I'm happy about the positive feedback I got with Rephaim killing Nicole, I only had one complaint and that was jokingly complaining. Cough, StevieRae2011, cough. And I enjoyed your guys' mixed reaction to SR's voice being there. Especially Sophie-kills-like-Nny35 I almost died laughing. Ok I think I've kept you from this chapter enough. Read, review, _enjoy Oh and PS I stupidly deleted chapter 6 (the AN I had because it was starting to get annoying. So if you already reviewed chapter 12 your going to have to log out to do it. Yeah I know I'm a pain but really didn't think about at the time. If you think this is to much of a waste of your time I understand but it would mean a lot to me if you did this. Please and thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night series._**

Chapter 12:

Rephaim's POV:

Rephaim groaned in frustration. Of course he figured this was going to happen but it still didn't make what he was about to do any less difficult. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall and listened. He waited and waited and finally he got his answer.

Neferet screamed in rage and shock and cried out. "What, what do you mean she is dead? I saw her no more than ten minutes ago!" Rephaim heard his brother, Mayon, say. "I am sorry Neferet but she is dead. Balik found her laying on the floor with her neck snapped in half and her eyes vacant. I am afraid she has been murdered."

Neferet screamed, followed by a smack, and the sound of a heavy body hitting the floor. "What are you doing? Why are you attacking one of my sons?" Kalona demanded in a voice that only let some of his anger boil over the surface. Rephaim cringed, only imagining the full weight of Father's fury. Neferet snorted and mattered bitterly, "hmm, some sons, they can't do anything right. I mean they let a simple girl get killed right under their beaks. How…disappointing, mistakes will not be tolerated." There was a short pause. "Unless…unless this was no mistake."

"What are you saying my queen" Kalona's voice was tight and controlled, he sounded like he was grating each word out through is teeth. "Surely you are not accusing one of my sons of killing this child." Neferet laughed, "well they are killers after all, it is what they do." "Yes but what do they have to gain from killing her. That would not serve my purposes and therefore a waste of time in disposing her. Plus they know that Nicole was a valuable asset they would not have killed something that could be of use to us."

"Then how do you explain her dead _body?_ Unless you think some assassin was able to sneak into our home _undetected, _kill her without us noticing, and sneak back out? Come now Kalona surely you are not foolish enough to believe that." Neferet said cynically. Kalona sighed, "I did not say that, but there has to be some kind of logical explanation other than that one of my sons killed her."Now Neferet sighed, "fine if you insist on being stubborn and ignoring the obvious. We will just see who is to blame for these incidences. You, yes you get up, get up!" There was silence after that which Rephaim was sure Mayon was getting to his feet. "Who was the last person to be seen near Nicole's quarters?"

Mayon hesitated then hissed. "Rephaim," Neferet whipped around and snapped at the Raven Mockers nearest her. "Fetch him, bring Rephaim out to me! I want answers and he will give them to me!" With a quick nod from their father the two Raven Mockers went off to fetch their oldest brother. Rephaim had heard it all so he was waiting for them just inside the door to his room. Balik opened the door and said curtly, "Neferet wants a word with you, come."

Neferet was standing in the middle of the living room her arms folded tightly to her chest and tapping her foot impatiently; spearing him with a haughty glare. Father stood next to her his lips pressed in a tight line and looking visibly angry. Whither he was angry at Rephaim or Neferet's machinations Rephaim could not say. Mayon just stared at him wordlessly, waiting for whatever happened next to happen.

Rephaim stopped just in front of the two with Balik and Avinash standing next to him, like a prisoner being escorted to his trial, how humiliating! He bowed his head in respect, (to Kalona at least), and acknowledgement and waited for one of them to speak. Neferet took a few steps forward and snapped briskly. "Were you or were you not outside of Nicole's door just before she was murdered." Rephaim hesitated then spoke truthfully, figuring there was no point in lying, at least not about that anyway. "Yes, I was outside her door. I took her to her room then left, just as I was instructed."

"Did you visit Nicole after that? Did you go to her room to let's say…kill her." Rephaim didn't even blink, he didn't allow any emotion to leak out, didn't allow them to see his panic. "Why would I do that? What would I gain in having this child dead?" Kalona grinned for a second, happy to have his point proven, then his face went blank again becoming indifferent.

Neferet tapped her chin with her index finger, considering his words carefully. "Hmm, yes this is a good question. What do you have to gain from killing Nicole? She was meaningless to you; if anything she was just someone to help your father. No one you should pay attention to. And it's not like you _care _about Stevie Rae, or whoever this secret consort is Nicole was going to tell us about." She paused then, up until now she had been talking like Rephaim wasn't even there; sounding more like she was _at _him then _to _him . But now she paused in her little rant and looked into his eyes with an almost bored look on her face, but still searching; trying to see if her latest words caused any reaction in him. Whatever she had been looking for she didn't get. Rephaim remained perfectly expressionless, almost as bored as she looked, as if all that she was saying held no real barring on him.

"So why did you kill her" Neferet continued, completely ignoring his lack in response. "What provoked you to attack Nicole? Did she insult you? Did she mock you? Did she threaten you? Why did you kill her when you knew she was not a threat?" Rephaim hesitated, wondering if now was the time to stop playing ignorant and tell his lie.

He looked at Father and Kalona stared at him sternly making it clear he was to tell if he killed Nicole. He turned to look Neferet straight in the eye and said. "I killed Nicole yes, but it was self-defense." Well that was true at least. Neferet raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow and said skeptically. "Self-defense, and _why _would she try to attack you? And why didn't you admit it right away instead of pretending you didn't?"

"Because I did not want to be accused of being a traitor when I am not; I am not sure why Nicole attacked me. Perhaps she wanted to overthrow us and rule herself," he waved his hand dismissively, "the reason does not matter. I had been walking back to my room when I had heard an odd noise coming from the red fledgling's room. Naturally I went to investigate-" "didn't you think to bring any of your brothers along for back up?" Neferet interrupted, Rephaim gave her an incredulous look before continuing. "For a pesky fledgling who was far weaker than me, especially when I did not know whether it was an accidently trip or not? No of course not, that would just be foolish and a waste of time."

Neferet's eyes turned to slights and she snapped. "Are you calling me foolish?" Before Rephaim could come up with a response Kalona said. "Continue your explanation Rephaim." Rephaim dipped his head in respect then said. "Thank you Father. I opened the door and just when I had gotten well enough inside the door closed and she jumped on me." Neferet interrupted again. "And you didn't hear her or stop her from jumping on you?" Rephaim sighed in exaggeration and replied. "She was behind the door when I came in, keeping still and controlling her breathing. By the time I heard her it was too late to act. She sprang on me and pinned me to the floor, holding a knife to my throat. She said that if I screamed or called for aid she would kill me.

So I fooled her into thinking I had surrendered by going limp and letting her drag me lover to the far wall. When she was at just the right angle I knocked the knife out of her hand and pinned her to the wall, keeping one hand on her waist and the other on her throat. I demanded to know what she had been doing and why she had truly come here. She had refused to comply. She kept herself firmly silent not saying anything. So after a while of this and getting nowhere I killed her and returned to my chambers."

Kalona was the one to speak up now. "Why didn't you inform one of us what she did? You could have told us of Nicole's treachery and removed suspicion from yourself." _Because I had not thought of a good enough lie immediately; _Rephaim thought silently. "I had gone into my room to process all that had happened. That way I could give you as much information as possible. Then I was going to tell you all that transpired. But before I could Balik found her dead body and I had no time to come tell you the truth. So I waited until I was summoned to give my argument."

Kalona nodded as if this made perfect sense. Though Rephaim was Kalona's favorite son and as such has never given him reason to be suspicious before. Rephaim felt extremely guilty about that. But it would be worth it to keep Stevie Rae safe. No matter what happened he would always keep her safe.

Neferet on the other hand wasn't so easily convinced. She was still very suspicious and glaring at him; as if she glared long enough he would confess and divulge all his secrets. Ha, it would take a lot more than a simple glare to get him to confess. But he wasn't going to let Neferet know that, so instead he completely ignored her all together.

"This makes sense." Kalona declared. "Thank you my son for informing us of this predicament. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have known about Nicole's treachery and perhaps fallen right into her trap. You have done well, now I suggest you get some well needed rest, you deserve it." "WHAT!" Neferet and Balik cried at once. "Thank you Father I appreciate that." He turned around and walked away. As he was leaving he could hear Balik and Neferet arguing with Father.

"You do not honestly believe his nonsense story do you Kalona." Neferet demanded. "I do not believe it is a story my queen and it makes perfect sense." "But Father," Balik protested. "It does not feel right, there has been something off about Rephaim ever sense you returned from the Otherworld, surely you noticed." Kalona sighed thoughtfully and said. "He has been acting different but he has been through a life and death experience well we were away. I suppose that was a changing experience. And Rephaim has never given us reason to doubt him before has he my son?" Balik mumbled bitterly, "no he has not Father." "Exactly," Kalona said smugly.

"Well I still don't believe it." Neferet said. "It seems to perfect, plus that doesn't sound like Nicole. I know Nicole and that isn't her style. There's something suspicious about that Rephaim and I'm determined to find out what." Rephaim shuddered in foreboding and dread.

**Oooo foreshadowing epicness, lol. Oh btw I want to thank StevieRae2011. She's the only one who noticed last chapter that I put Avinash in here. And for those of you who don't know who he is check out my story Forbidden Love. I mean please check it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry this took so long I've been busy with homework and stuff. OK first off I'd like to say THANK YOU! To all my LOVELY fans. SOTB finally has 100 reviews! Can you believe it? Thank you guys when I first started this I never thought it would became so popular. (No surprise right?) Oh and thanks to Annie I am finally getting off my soap box and asking for a Beta. That's right, I've finally stopped being so damn staborn and asking for help. So if there's anyone out there that wishes to help me with my little grammar problem please PM me. I'd love to work with you. Besides I already have to have an editor when I get published anyway and this would be good practice. OK, now this chapter is a little bit different then the usual. Why? Well all you have to do is pan down to see why. I know I said I wasn't going to have any chapters in others POV but this is a major plot turning point so... please don't chew my head off. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything you read here.**

**read...review..._enjoy_**

Chapter 13:

Aphrodite's POV

Aphrodite sat on her bed rubbing her fingers over her forehead, trying to clear her headache. "_Ugh I've been thinking too hard", _Aphrodite complained, _and for what some stupid ass poetry? _"Goddess I hate metaphors, no scratch that I hate poetry," she grumbled. Darius was out doing manly things and training some would-be warriors how to use a sword properly. So she was stuck trying to figure out these Goddess-damned poems all by herself with no hot muscular warrior to distract her.

She didn't know why she was getting worked up by these poems anyway. Why did she care about bird-boy and his possible play thing? She didn't of course but for some strange reason her mind kept going back to those things. It was frankly a pain in the ass and she wanted it to stop but they wouldn't let her be.

Aphrodite picked up one of the poems and read a random line. "Desire's true course blocked by Father's cruel hate," well the "Father's cruel hate" was obviously Kalona. That was obvious; after all it is about bird-boy. But what did it mean by "desire's true course?" What Rephaim desires, she was guessing, was this mystery girl but how was that the true course? And what does that mean anyway?

"Two paths to choose, one to cross" that was obvious to. It basically means he needs to choose his path, as crazy as that sounds. She picked another line at random "humanity trapped behind the beast's rage." Just then something happened she felt a jerking sensation and a pain throbbing through her skull. Then there was a flash of bright light and then she was blind.

…

When my vision started to clear, I found myself surrounded by darkness. Not the evil Darkness, just a really dark room, I mean really dark I just couldn't see anything! Then my hearing came back, off in the distance I could hear the rustle of feathers on wings and wings flapping against the wind. Like some bird outside a window, only bigger. Like a hawk or a large bird of prey. Now that I think back on it the rustle of feathers should have tipped me off that something wasn't right. But at the time the rustling and flapping of wings had only been background noise and I didn't really pay much attention to it.

Closer by, I could hear a more distinct sound. One that immediately drew my attention; it was the sound of a girl crying. It was soft and continuous and so filed with sorrow that it made my stomach clinch. And the voice was so very, very familiar. So much so that I feared what I'd find when I could be able to see, _if _I could see. Soon the scene came into focus and my stomach churned with dread when I saw that my suspicions had been confirmed. Because there, laying on the floor, curled up into a fetal position was Stevie Rae, crying her eyes out.

Almost against my will, my eyes flickered down to her hands. One hand was resting on the ground; the other hand was resting on her stomach. I was starting to think I was going to figure out why Stevie Rae was depressed all the time when I heard the rustling of feathers again. I craned my neck around to see what the heck's making that noise and froze.

Calmly, quietly, almost soundlessly a Raven Mocker was slowly approaching Stevie Rae. His eyes fixed on her clearly making her his target. There was an odd look in his eyes which I immediately scratched off as malevolence. With a sense of dread, I realized I was having a vision of Stevie Rae's death, _again. _Part of me wondered why I wasn't having the vision from Stevie Rae's perspective then. But I shook it off realizing that it didn't matter. Even though I knew she wouldn't hear me I opened my mouth to scream a warning to her. _Be silent and watch daughter, things are not as they seem. _Nyx's loving voice echoed in my head, so despite the fact that every fiber in my being wanted to shout a warning to her, I stayed silent and watched, with only one sentence to Nyx. _"If he almost kills her, I'm _not _letting her drink from me again." _Nyx didn't say anything so I shut up and watched.

As I watched the Raven Mocker went up behind her, sat down, and wrapped her in his arms. I waited silently, feeling sick with dread, for him to snap her neck. But he didn't in fact he folded her into him, in circling her in his wings and pulled her closer. When he did this, she seemed to stop crying and return his embrace. OK, this was just messed up Stevie Rae and the bird boy? _Gross! _

Rephaim whispered softly "I will never leave you my Red One." Stevie Rae smiled and said "I love you Rephaim" kissing his neck. Rephaim chuckled and murmured "I love you to Stevie Rae and I will always be there for you…" He rested his hand on her stomach "and him." I gasped in horror and just when it was all over, the vision shifted and changed and I realized it was one of my annoying pain-in-the-ass double visions.

They were in a room in the building I sort of recognized as Gilcrease. They were sitting in the far corner of the room resting in each other's arms. Stevie Rae was caressing his arm gingerly and it looked like he was being lulled to sleep. Just when I was getting really bored and wondering why I'm watching this Rephaim gets this strange look on his face and starts too slid out of her arms.

Stevie Rae protested but Rephaim put his finger to her lips and said. "Hang on Red One I want to try something." She nodded so Rephaim dropped to his knees before her. "Stevie Rae my Priestess I love you, and I will always love you. We are bound, you and I and now with your permission, I'd like to establish another, perhaps stronger bond. I have saved your life twice now and I will always protect you from whatever wishes to do you harm. Please will you accept my warrior's oath?"

She stared at him for a minute then burst into tears. Rephaim looked confused for a second; he reached for her but let his hand drop before touching her. "What's wrong? Have I offended you with my oath my lady?" He asked. Stevie Rae laughed, through her arms around him, and started kissing him all over. "Offended? Heck no, I'm overjoyed, I am so proud of you. Yes I accept your warrior's oath."

He gave a cry of relief and joy and bows his head and closes his eyes. Almost as if he's praying. Do Raven Mockers pray? Stevie Rae leans back and proudly watches her new warrior pray. But as she watched him something miraculous happened that shocked the both of us. He starts to change before her very eyes. All of his feathers started to fall away and some moved up to his head and changed from soft feather to soft hair. His beak morphed into a mouth which was moving in silent pray. A light flare irrupts from him and kneeling where the Raven Mocker had been was a beautiful Cherokee boy with the wings of pure midnight.

Stevie Rae knelt down to his level, cupped his face in her hands, and whispered "Rephaim look at yourself." Rephaim kept his head down and his eyes closed but murmured, "What my lady?" "Look at yourself Rephaim, look, open your eyes and see what you've become." By now Rephaim was feeling extremely confused but he obeyed. Rephaim starts to say something but I don't hear it. Instead my attention pains to my left where I see the black bull standing, majestic and proud.

The black bull nodded and turned to leave, but just before he did, he said. _"Well done my son, you are worthy of her choice. Protect her well my son, for you are a true creature of Light."_ And then he disappeared in a blinding flash of Light and he took the vision with him.

…

Aphrodite sat up straight in bed her head pounding and blind. Ugh, it was another stupid side effect of these damnable visions. But oh well, no time for that she needed to talk to Z right away. Because not only were those two visions to think about but she remembered a part of her other vision that she had well, Z was still comatose; the one with all the pain and terrible fire and Stevie Rae and Rephaim. Just when she was starting to sit up, she felt an arm on me and a familiar voice say "no, my beauty, you need to rest. Here take some of this water, it will help." Aphrodite shook her head, "No, I need to see Zoey now! Something's going down with Bumpkin that she needs to know about. And it's a lot worse than a couple rogue red fledglings."

Darius was about to argue but when he saw how serious she was, he reticently agreed and helped her walk to Zoey's room. _I just hope I'm not too late to fix this._

**I know when PC gave him a human body she took away his wings. But I couldn't do it. They just seemed like such a part of him and I couldn't take them away. Even if he was given a human body. So I'm sorry if ya'll think he should have his wings taken away but I just couldn't do that to him. And I know that the Goddess gave him his human body but it seemed right to have the black bull give it to him. **_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I meant to update this sooner but I was a little busy. But hey it's up now and here is where everything starts crashing down. See I'm working off of this like avalanche affect. First small rocks start to fall away knocking one after the other until you have the big bolder rolling down the hill. And right now that bolder is headed straight for Stevie Rae and Rephaim. Sorry if Aphrodite sounds a little OOC at first, over caring for Stevie Rae and all but I really badly wanted to get to the part where she tells them the visions so I hurried up the taking care of Aphrodite part. Oh and I'm planning on putting the chapter where Kalona and Neferet and his brother's start to figure it out in like a chapter or two. I wanted the two groups to start figuring it out around the same time but in order for how I'm picturing this one scene to play out in my head to work I have to do something else first. I'm not telling, lets just say I got the idea off of Chosen, you know the one scene where Z finds out about Neferet and Loren and hears them talking about her? Not the inter thing mind you, just this one part out of it. Anyway I'll stop teasing you with spoilers and let you read.**

**read...review..._enjoy_**

**__Disclaimer: I do not own this I think you'd know if I did.**

Chapter 14:

Zoey's POV:

Stark and I were sitting in my and Stevie Rae's room playing a game of Slap Jack. And so far I was creaming his buns. "Come on Stark I'm schooling you!" I teased. "For such a big bad Guardian, you suck at Slap Jack."Stark grunted and replied with. "My job as your Guardian mo bann ri is to protect you from all harm, _not _to beat you at cards."

I rolled my eyes and said, "yeah whatever, you're just saying that because I'm beating you." Just then I laid down a Jack, and before I could react Stark's hand moved with lightning speed and came down on the Jack. He gave me his trade mark smirk and gathered all the cards over by him. "Now what were you saying about beating me?"

I playfully socked him in the arm; causing him to roll over laughing. "Aw come on Z it's just a game no need to get all defensive." I rolled my eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yeah whatever you say Stark," He groaned and said. "Hey come back here, I'm not done kissing you." I laughed breathlessly and pushing the cards aside I crushed my lips against his, grinding myself against him. He moaned and pulled me roughly against him as I slide my fingers through his hair.

Just when I was starting to real get all hot and bothered and it seemed like there was nothing in the world except for him, our moment was interrupted by the door slamming and a loud cry. "Zoey, stop making out with your stupid boyfriend this is serious! I just had a major, terrible vision of horrors and if you care about Bumpkin at all, you'd pay attention to me!"I disentangle myself from Stark right away. Not even caring that Aphrodite had barged in and interrupted me and Stark so rudely. If Stevie Rae was in trouble then I would put anything on hold.

"What, what is it Aphrodite? Is Stevie Rae in trouble? You didn't see her almost dying again did you?" Aphrodite was standing by the doorway, blood dripping from her eyes, causing her to be temporarily blind, with Darius supporting her. When I saw this, I decided to hold off on my questioning and try to take care of her a bit. (If Aphrodite caught me thinking that I'd be dead.) "Darius set her on my bed; I'll get a clean towel and a bottle of water." Darius nodded and started to lead her towards the bed, but Aphrodite wouldn't have any of that. "THERE'S NO TIME!" She shouted surprising us. "We might be too late to stop one thing from happening but we can at least stop the rest! Zoey, you need to hear what I'm about to say and you need to hear it now!"

I thought about this, Stevie Rae must be in real trouble for Aphrodite to be acting this way. "OK, OK, how about we sit you down, I get the towel and bottle of water and you tell us what you saw while you're pressing that against your eyes, alright?" She hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Good, now Darius do you mind taking her to the bed?" He nodded and said, "gladly." Well he was doing that I went to the fridge and pulled out an ice cold bottle of water, a small towel, and dumped half the bottle on to it.

I sat down next to her, handed her the towel and bottle of water, and said. "Here, put this over your eyes and drink this well you tell us your vision." Aphrodite did as she was told then after a few minutes she said. "Well first, I need to tell you guys a vision I had months ago but completely forgot about. What with you getting your soul back together and with us dealing with Neferet and all; OK, in that vision I saw fire and pain everywhere. It's kinda like the vision I saw with you and Kalona, Zoey except instead of you it was Neferet."

We froze and I said in a slow tone of voice. "What does this have to do with Stevie Rae?" "I'm getting to that." She declared, "Just give me a minute to explain. So there's fire and pain and everything and Neferet is standing there overlooking it all with Kalona on his knees kinda like her servant or something. She extinguished the flames and then started to drink from Kalona. It was really super nasty so I had to look away of course. And then I saw both Stevie Rae and the bird boy Rephaim come onto the scene. And when I say, I saw both of them-I mean both of them were like _together, _you know what I mean.

"And this is really creepy, he like wrapped his wing around her in some sort of sick embrace. And guess what, she actually _leaned into him._ Just when I thought that it couldn't get any freakier, this _really_ hot Indian guy walks up to them. He holds his hand out to her and he says 'except me and he will go away' and Stevie Rae steps out of the Raven Mockers arms. But instead of taking his hand she says 'it's not that simple'; from up where he and Neferet, Kalona tells Rephaim not to betray him again. So bird boy lunges at the poor boy and they have this gruesome ass fight. Meanwhile Stevie Rae's balling her eyes out muttering over and over again for Rephaim not to leave her…then the vision ends."

We sat in silence for a long time, digesting what we'd heard and Aphrodite pressing a wet towel over her eyes. I just couldn't believe Stevie Rae would get involved in something like that. It just didn't make sense. Finally I asked attentively "So what was the other vision?" Aphrodite held up to fingers and said, "two, I had two visions. It was one of those annoying double visions." Then she took a deep breath and went into the two other visions.

I stopped her at the end of the first vision. I had to I just had to! Well if you want to be technical, I screamed and collapsed on the ground. Well, I would have if Stark hadn't caught me first. I shook my head numbly, unable to believe it. I think I realized it after the first vision Aphrodite told us about. I just hadn't wanted to believe it. And she's pregnant too-With that monster's child! How could she do that, how could she let this happen?

"Well," Darius said in a grim tone of voice. "I think we just figured out who the mysterious girl is from Kramisha's poem." I nodded and wailed. "But why would she do that? And to let that _thing _touch her! There has to be a mistake, this is just some horrible mistake!" Aphrodite shook her head and spoke bluntly. "There is no mistake. I wish it wasn't true Z, really I do but there is no way that we can make it seem like anything else. Not from my visions."

"We've got to save her!" I cried out. "Maybe your vision is wrong maybe he's forcing her to love him or something and you just didn't realize it." Stark took my hand and I looked up at him, silently begging him to tell me that we were wrong. That Stevie Rae wasn't in love with Rephaim and that he was just keeping her his prisoner or something. Or that maybe none of this had happened yet and that the Goddess was giving us advanced warnings from the visions and the poem. Or maybe, even better, this was all just a horrible dream.

Stark turned towards Aphrodite and asked. "What was the other vision? Maybe that can help us sort things out." So after taking one more sip of water then dived head long into explaining the other vision.

"HE GAVE HER HIS WARRIOR'S OATH!" Darius cried out towards the end. Aphrodite nodded "yeah he did, he was being all noble about it too. And he also said, that he saved her twice before. Sounds crazy I know Stevie Rae was real touched by it." "Did she except his oath?" Stark asked. "Yeah she did, she was real happy about it too. Then something really strange happened right before my eyes, he transformed into a normal guy; the same guy that was in the vision with all the fire and stuff. Except unlike the other boy, Rephaim still had his wings. Then after Bumpkin told bird boy to look at himself, my attention seemed to pan away from them. Instead it locked on the black bull that was sitting in the corner. And he said something really weird."

"Like what?" Stark questioned. "He said, 'well done my son, you are worthy of her choice. Protect her well my son, for you are a true creature of Light.' That's what he said. I know, sounds crazy right. Like bird boy could ever be a creature of Light." She said the last part with her trade mark haughty sneer and flipped her perfect blond hair back.

We all stared at her in shock, trying to wrap our minds around this new shocking piece of information. He gave her his Warrior's Oath? She accepted it? The black bull called him a creature of Light? This did not make any sense! Rephaim was _not _a creature of Light! He is the favored son of Kalona, he's done thousands of unspeakable acts in the name of his father, he's trafficked with Darkness his whole life, he and his brothers held the House of Night under siege, and he _killed _Professor Anastasia! There was no way that Rephaim could even be considered one of the good guys.

And it got even worse. Because just as we were all starting to get our bearings Dragon came barging in. "I heard that Aphrodite had a vision about the Raven Mocker who killed my wife. Please quick tell me everything." We all exchanged nervous looks, but unfortunately we had no way out of telling him. So we took a deep breath, turned and faced Dragon, and waited for all hell to break lose.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Stevie Rae's POV:

I stared at him silently unable to take my eyes away from him. I had called to him a few hours after sunset because I needed to speak with him, look at him, touch him, be near him. And I also needed answers. I knew from our imprint that he was going to kill Nicole. I had tried to stop him but he killed her anyway. After a long talk I had discovered everything that had happened; from Neferet's phone call, to Nicole's threats, to Rephaim's reasoning for killing her. And now here I am, laying in my soft bed as Rephaim gently slide himself on top of me. "You're so beautiful" he murmured as he carassed me face and neck. "You really think so?" He nodded. "Yes you are so beautiful it hurts me sometimes. It hurts me because I want you so much and I know I can't have you." I sighed "but you do have me I belong to you Rephaim, here let me show you." And with that I began to make love to my Raven Mocker. I closed my eyes in pleasure as my hips thrusted up to meet his again and again. I sighed in joy as I listened to his moans and cries of pleasure. "Stevie Rae!" He cried when his pleasure finally peaked and our bodies rocked in a spasm of release.

"Shh, don't worry my love I have you." I said taking him into my arms and holding him close. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and allowing himself to take comfort in my embrace. And that is how we slept: wrapped in each others arms. When I woke up I took a few moments to enjoy being near him. Because I knew he would have to leave soon. I also took a moment to think. I had made love to Rephaim...again. And the strangest thing was I wasn't even ashamed of it. I had heard that the first couple of times a girl was kinda embarrassed, like they regretted giving their "gift" away. But I wasn't not even that first time. It felt right, making love to him, like I was giving a piece of myself for him to hold forever. It had felt so good even the aches felt good. And I felt warm and tingly all over, like I was being bathed in pure sunlight. (Back when I was human, now it would be a bad idea.)

I turned when I felt him stir, I rolled over and planted a kiss right on his cheek. "Hello my Rephaim how was your sleep?" "Good...it was peaceful really," he said. I smiled at him and was about to say more when he sighed and started to climb out of the bed we'd recently shared. "Wait" I cried, panicked "where are you going!" I tried to reach for him, to coax him back into my arms when he said, "I have to go." When he felt the panic and rejection from our imprint he added quickly. "Not because of you Stevie Rae. Never because of you, it's just my father is calling me and I must go to him." I thought about telling him he didn't have to but I knew I'd be wasting my breath so I nodded and said. "I'll see you soon right Rephaim?" He nodded "yes I will see you again very soon." Then he climbed fully out of our bed and walked through the exit; pushing aside the blanket that served as the doorway to my room, walked through the tunnels and out into the open air.

Kalona's POV:

Kalona was relaxing in something called a La-Z-Boy when his son entered the room. "You called for me Father?" It was as much of a statement as a question. Kalona nodded "yes I did, have you had any luck with what we discussed?" He asked raising an eyebrow. What they had discussed was a way to break Neferet's control over him after he had failed to kill Zoey Redbird in the Otherworld. "I have not found a solution yet Father. But I believe I am close to an answer. I believe I will be able to fix the...problem in a matter of days." Kalona smiled slightly all to eager to be free of Neferet. "That is good my son I am glad to hear it." Rephaim bowed his head in acknowledgment. After a paused Kalona asked. "And have you found anything useful about the Red One yet? Anything that could be used to turn her to our side?" Rephaim shook his head woodenly and said. "No Father I have found nothing." Kalona raised his eyebrow, "are you sure? You've found nothing at all?" Rephaim shook his head and murmured. "I am sure Father I have found nothing at all." Kalona sighed "very well then continue looking into what we discussed then get some rest. You deserve it." Rephaim bowed again and with a final "thank you Father" and "of course Father" he left the room.

Neferet sauntered from where she stood at the back of the room and wrapped her arms around Kalona's throat. She kissed his neck and ear lobe and it took everything Kalona had not to pull away in disgust. Pressing her lips against Kalona's ear she said the one thing that made Kalona's rage seethe and boil. "Your son lies Kalona." He gritted his teeth together to keep from screaming and clinched his fists to keep himself from striking her. When he was sure he could speak evenly he asked. "What do you mean my queen?" He could feel her lips turn up in a twisted smile. "I mean exactly that, he lies, he speaks nothing but lies. He knows something about Stevie Rae, in fact he probably knows a lot of somethings. And he is hiding that knowledge from you my winged love. Because he is PROTECTING her." Kalona hissed in rage, he was furious that she would make those accusations against his son. "You have no proof, you are just assuming."

Neferet laughed cruelly. "No proof, surely my love you've noticed how strange he's been acting." Kalona resisted the urge to move, to put space between them. "That means nothing" Kalona snapped. "He has been through a life and death experience well we've been away that is bound to change him. But that does not make him a traitor nor does that make him any less my son!" Neferet sighed "haven't you ever wondered HOW he survived? An injury like that would have killed anyone...even one of your sons." "What does it matter how he survived? He survived and he is here, by my side, where he belongs. All else doesn't matter, and why do you care anyway?" He asked suspiciously. Neferet sighed "I have long wondered how and I believe I have found my answer. I believe Stevie Rae saved his life. Now, now don't speak." She declared when he was about to protest. "I would have noticed sooner if it wasn't for his stench. He's covered in her scent. It's almost revolting. And what's more he smells of her sex. He has been making love to her, I can even smell her in his blood. I can barely tell around the stench, which is why I didn't notice before, but I know they've imprinted. That is why he lies to you my love because he is in love with her, because he is infatuated with her, because he is disloyal even ungrateful, because he has chosen HER over YOU." Kalona screamed in rage storming off to confront his son. So that he could tell Kalona himself that the Tsi Sigili was lying. Kalona was so angry he didn't even notice Neferet smiling smugly at his back. All he knew was the burning rag churning deep inside him.

**Hey Inquiete here, sorry for being away for a while but as some of you know my computer is busted. And until reciently my phone hasn't had wifi but a couple of days ago I found a pocket of wifi. So I decided to write the chapter in my notes, copy and paste it, and then the next time I go to the library fixing the spacing and what not. 'Cause on mobile they only give you a strip of a text box and don't allow you to put things on a different line and such. Anyway wow things are really starting to heat up. Z and the gang** **AND Dragon know and now Kalona and Neferet. Let's see how Stephaim get's out of this one shall we? Review as always bye! :)**

**And now I have fix the spacing. Sorry to anyone who has already reviewed but it should be easier on the eyes now. I hope you guys enjoyed this sorry again that it took so long please feel free to tell me what you think about this story in a review and even complain about how long it's been. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ya'll had better love me, after you see this you had better love me, not literally but you know what I mean! I sweated over this chapter, I lost sleep over this chapter! Literally I stayed up until 10:53 Friday writing this, my computer decided to be annoying and deleted it, I rewrote it on Saturday only to find that it just misplaced it in a different document. So I would really like a good long review, normally I'm not so pushy but after everything I did to make it just right I'm askin', beggin'. Oh and my sister and I got a computer for Xmas and we're going to get the internet next Saturday. So I'll be able to update more often. Oh and sorry the first paragraph is so big and well...bold but for some reason the Doc. Manager is being a pain. Gods I hate this new system! Every time I tried Copy-N-Pasting the paragraphs just got further and further apart. And if they weren't rediculasly far the first paragraph was like this! So sorry about that, not my fault! *Sigh* anyway read...review...****_enjoy._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HoN or anything you are about to read.**

Chapter 16:

Rephaim's POV:

Rephaim paced back and forth in across the length of the library. He had scourged through all of these books trying to find a way to break Neferet's bound to his father, and yet he could find nothing. There was nothing in this place that had gotten him closer to finding a solution. If only Rephaim knew the exact wording of the oath Kalona swore, then he knew he could find an answer.

Just then a shadow appeared at the doorway and Rephaim turned to greet his father. Only to stop short when he saw him, Kalona looked angry, his eyes were simmering with rage and just a glimmer of hope. His jaw twitched as if he tasted something foul. "Is something the matter Father?" Rephaim asked.

Kalona paused seeming almost unsure, like he didn't know what to say. Finally he said slowly, like the words were hard to get out. "That depends, have you been lying to me, my son?" Rephaim felt his blood run cold and his body froze. "I have never lied to you Father." He finally choked out. Kalona tipped his head to the side, regarding his favored son carefully. "Are you sure, think carefully Rephaim, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Rephaim considered and shook his head. "Are you positive?" Kalona inquired, "No secrets you have hidden from me, no lies you might have told? You are quite sure you have nothing to say?" Rephaim felt sweat begin to build on his arms and neck. How could Father know, what made him suspect? Rephaim was sure he hadn't been acting too out of the ordinary. Had he? No, he was sure he hadn't.

"Father I would never keep anything from you. I am your son, your most loyal son; I would never betray you Father." Rephaim spoke sincerely "I would never betray you intentionally, I could never forsake you." The hope that gleamed in Kalona's eyes blossomed and his face relaxed, giving way to relief. "Father" Rephaim said, "If I may ask why you are questioning me? Is there something I have done, something I have said to make you question my loyalties? I have done nothing but serve you, as I have done my whole life. Did I do something to make you believe otherwise?"

Kalona chuckled and shook his head. "No, no my son you have done nothing to make me believe otherwise. You have done nothing but serve me, as you always have." Kalona waved his had dismissively. "It was just Neferet toying with me, trying to get me to mistrust you. I should have known it was false, I think in a way I did, but I just had to be sure myself. She was probably trying to turn me against you, that way she can have a better control of me." Kalona added his anger at the idea just barely under control.

Rephaim swallowed and said. "It makes sense, if you and I were at odds with each other it would be harder for you to find a way to break free of her domination. She should have known it would not work. After all you and I are bound through blood and magick and time, there is no way for Neferet to break that bound, especially not with lies and deceit." Kalona nodded in agreement. "But Father what did the Tsi Sigili say to make you distrust me? Just so I know in case she tries it again."

"She had told me that you had lied about not knowing anything about the Red One. She had said that you were hiding the Red One, protecting her from me. She also informed me that you had fallen in love with Stevie Rae, that you had made love to her. Neferet said that she could smell her sex on you. Ha, now that I think of it I see the foolishness of such an idea! And to think I almost believed it! She also told me that you had imprinted with the Red One. That she could smell Stevie Rae's blood in you that her scent clung to you! Ha, of all the ridicules things; as if _you_ would allow yourself to fall in love; as if _you _would allow someone, some vampyre, to _drink _from you to _taste_ of you!"

Rephaim felt a hand reach out and wrap around his heart. His breath left him in a _whoosh_. He could not believe what he was hearing. Neferet had learned _everything!_ She had told his father _everything!_ He felt panic and fear freeze him. He knew he had to say something fast. If he didn't Father would pick up on his lack of response. But his mind was blank, he couldn't think of a way to further Kalona's belief that Neferet was toying with him.

Kalona's laughter stilled, finally picking up on his son's unusual silence. He waited a couple of minutes, studying Rephaim, then he said slowly almost has if the words were hard to say. "Unless she wasn't lying," Kalona paused waiting for some sort of response but no matter what Rephaim did he couldn't make himself answer. "Rephaim" Kalona said tightly, "Have you imprinted with the Red One?"

Rephaim opened his mouth to lie, to tell his father no, but the words would not come. He felt as if someone had frozen over his throat making it impossible for him to speak. He tried again and only found himself giving a stutter-y reply. Finally feeling utterly defeated Rephaim hung his head in shame and said, "Yes Father I have." Kalona jerked in surprise and possibly hurt. Then he marched over to his son shouting. "So you _have _betrayed me! You _have_ lied to me, turned from me." He raised his hand has if to strike Rephaim; he cringed but didn't try to avoid his father's wrath.

"No Father, no Father," Rephaim chanted shaking his head back and forth in time with his words. "I never betrayed you; I never wanted to betray you! I did not intend for this to happen! I promise you Father, no matter what I feel for Stevie Rae I have never once thought of betraying you!" Kalona hesitated then lowered his hand. "I believe you Rephaim." Rephaim's eyes widened in surprise and he looked up, only to have his heart stop has Kalona continued. "Of course I don't blame you Rephaim; it is the Red One's fault you have been brought into the situation. If she had never come into your life you wouldn't be having these thoughts now. You would be my son, completely and loyally, as you have been your whole life. All we have to do is get rid of the Red One and this infatuation you have with her will go away as well."

Rephaim's body felt hot and cold, his thoughts numb yet moving super fast. His heart stopped for a couple of beats then started moving double time. Rephaim thought he was going to have a heart attack by the end of this. He tried to think of something, _anything, _to distract Kalona from his pursuit of Stevie Rae. "Father…she saved my life…if it weren't for her…I would not be here now." Kalona paused, seeming to consider this, finally he said. "I see, be that has it may, you are not some human male. You are my son. You are alive, you are whole, you do not need to relay on the Red One anymore. You say you do not wish to betray me, then you should not mind riding her from your life."

Rephaim started shaking his head from side to side. He didn't know what to do! Here he was faced with the dilemma that had been plaguing him for months. And now he needed to pick a decision, and he didn't know what to do. The part of him that was his father's son wanted to respond the way Kalona expected him to. To agree that he should rid his life of Stevie Rae, and help him do just that. The other part, the part Stevie Rae had awakened, insisted that he tell his father no. That he would not abandon Stevie Rae, and that part of him longed to be with her now.

"Besides you know why she saved you right?" Kalona continued, breaking into Rephaim's mental war with himself; Rephaim shook his head, no he did not know. "She saved you to win your trust, to trick you, to fool you. She saved you so she could manipulate you without you noticing." Rephaim flinched, shaking his head in disbelief. Not his Stevie Rae, his Stevie Rae would never do something like that.

"M-m-manipulate me? No, no Stevie Rae would never-would never do that." Rephaim stammered, anger and confusion and pain and despair assaulting him. Kalona smiled sympathetically, "Of course she would, does it not make sense my son? Why she would go through the trouble of saving you, why she would go through the pretense of loving you? It was to get you to trust her, believe in her. That way she could gain information about me from you for her friends. She made you believe she cared for you so she could try and turn you against me. I suppose she was trying to do what Neferet was doing by telling me your secret. She wanted to drive you away from me, to get you to question your allegiances."

Rephaim had to resist the erg to cover his ears. He did not want to hear this. He did not want to believe it. The thought that _his_ Stevie Rae had been using him, toying with him, the whole time made him sick to his stomach. Then slowly, ever so slowly, what his father said started to sink into his mind. He thought about how she had been trying, consistently, to make him see something in him he was not. He thought about how she kept trying to convince him to abandon his father, how she kept trying to get him to turn away from Kalona, even though she knew that he had stood faithfully by his side for centuries. In fact, the more Rephaim thought the more he could see the logic behind it. And he was starting to wonder how he never saw it before.

Soon anger and pain overwhelmed confusion and despair, and his eyes burned with the scarlet hue of hate. "Yesss, I ssee now," Rephaim hissed in bestial rage. "She was just toying with me the whole time, using me, trying to turn me against you, Father. I understand now and I will not let her succeed." Kalona's smile was fierce with victory and his eyes shone with approval. "Excellent, I would hate for one of my beloved children to be succumbed to the lies and deceit of women." Rephaim nodded absent-mindedly. "Yesss Father, now may I please leave, there is something I wish to do."

Kalona nodded, "Yes of course, do whatever you have to do, I will be here waiting for you to return." Rephaim strolled out the window of the library and took to the skies. He would use their imprint to call her to him, and then he would make her confess to the games she had been playing with him. Then he would use the power of his father's blood to break this accursed bond they shared. _And if she does not tell me the truth,_ Rephaim thought, _I will kill her. _

Stevie Rae's POV: 

I went up the stairs to the top floor of the Gilcrease Manor, knowing that he was there waiting for me. And sure enough, right in front of the balcony doors, was Rephaim. His back was to me and he was staring up at the sky as if he could drink in the heavens. He was so beautiful my breath caught in my throat. "Hey there Rephaim, ya called?"

He twitched, reminding me of a horse trying to rid itself of a bothersome fly, but remained silent. Huh, that was strange; normally he would have said something. I walked forward calling out, "So whattcha need Rephaim? Oops, sorry I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just that I can't be away too long ya know? Man it's good to see you, which is strange sense we just saw each other a couple of hours ago. But that's OK I like seeing you-"I let my voice trail off when I realized I was babbling-again. But he was starting make me real nervous by not saying anything. I mean I knew he wasn't much of a talkative guy, most of the time I supply the bulk of the conversation, but normally he'd say _something _by now!

Slowly he turned around to face me but even then he wouldn't look at me. He was more looking through me, like he was looking at me without really seeing anything. Plus he was more looking at the spot just passed my left shoulder. Now I was _really_ worried. "Rephaim what's wrong!" I cried trying to keep the panic out of my voice. Rephaim turned on one foot and began to pace the length of the doorway, seeming to mull the question over in his mind.

"Why did you save me? That night you and your allies banished my father and Neferet. Why did you save my life, why didn't you just let me die?" I stared at him in confusion; "wha-why are you asking me that Rephaim? Why does it matter now? What you and I have is something that goes beyond exchanging life debts. Our relationship has evolved way beyond that. So why does it matter now? Besides I thought I told you-"

"No you did not!" Rephaim shouted interrupting what I was about to say. "You have never told me why! You never even tried, it probably never even occurred to you! I tried to get you to tell me but when I asked you avoided the question!" He looked like he was about to explode. Then he took a deep breath and laughed humorlessly. "Well I guess I know now don't I," he murmured under his breath.

I shook my head trying to work through the confusion that clouded it. "Please Rephaim I have no idea what you're talkin' about!" He paused in his pacing giving me a thoughtful look. "Do you really, did you honestly think you could fool me forever?" I could feel tears bubbling up at the corner of my eyes but I held them in. I would not allow him to see me cry.

"Rephaim please, where is this coming from? Why does it matter why I saved you? You've never really pressed the issue before! And what the heck do you mean 'fool you' I've never tried to trick you. I've been nothing but honest with you! Gods Rephaim! Where is this coming from?" I stared into those crimson eyes trying to find something, anything to help me understand. But those eyes were closed off; they were the eyes of a stranger. They looked at me as if I was a stranger!

I burst into heavy, obnoxious sobs. I couldn't help it, I was just so confused and frustrated and depressed that all I could do was cry. Through my tears I could see a strange expression cross Rephaim's face and he started to reach for me. But then he seemed to remember something and lowered his arm, his face turning into a malevolent sneer.

"You can stop the pretense now Stevie Rae. I know the truth now. But for some reason I still want to hear you say it. Tell me the truth Stevie Rae; tell me that you lied to me and that you have just been using me, trying to turn me against my Father. As soon has you tell me that I will use the power of my father's blood to break this accursed bond and you will never see me again. But I want to hear you say it."

I shuddered trying to find the words that would assure him, convince him, that I was telling the truth. "I have never lied to you Rephaim, I have not told you anything but the truth. I could never use you Rephaim, I care too much about you. Please Rephaim don't leave me, please I need you Rephaim. Don't leave me Rephaim I-I don't think I could bear it."

He gasped, "No, you are lying! You saved me that night to win my trust to twist and warp me without my notice! You gained my trust with the intent of getting information about my father! You befriended me with the soul purpose of making me abandon Father; you wanted me to betray him, to forsake him! You wanted me to question my allegiances, just like Father said!"

With that line everything started to click into place. "Your daddy" I murmured "but Rephaim-". "But you were wrong!" Rephaim shouted interrupting me. "You cannot make me forsake him; you cannot make me betray him! Especially not by using lies and deceit Stevie Rae! Now give up these games and admit that you have been using me! I am tired of this pretense Stevie Rae!"

Oh, that explained everything, now I understood. Kalona had found out about Rephaim and me and instead of going off the deep end and doing something crazy he told Rephaim I was using him. And he believed him because his dad had such a tight chokehold on him he didn't know what else to believe. And now I had to convince him that I really hadn't been using him this whole time; as Z would say, "ah hell."

I started to walk up to him but he stumbled back against the door to the balcony, "no stay back!" He cried, I ignored that and kept walking towards him. "Rephaim I know your daddy told you I was usin' you but that ain't it at all. Heck Rephaim, if I just wanted to get information about your daddy I would just hand you off to Darius or somethin' like that. Dang it Rephaim I could never hurt you don't you know that! If I were plannin' on usin' you wouldn't you be able to tell; I could never hurt you like that, do you know why? Because I _care_ about you! I _care_ whether you're hurt, I _care_ whether you're sad or angry or frustrated! I _care_ whether you're happy or annoyed or in pain! I _care_ about _you_ Rephaim! I-" Rephaim pulled me into a tight hug and I was surprised to feel him crying. "Stevie Rae..." he gasped, "I'm sorry...I just don't know...what to believe." I stroked the top of his head and made soft crooning noises trying to get him to stop crying. Finally when his tears where spent I held him close and said. "It's alright Rephaim, it's OK now, we have each other and it's all right. As long as we have each other it will be all right."

He nodded, taking deep gulps of breath trying to calm himself. Suddenly I blurted what I'd been thinking for a long time but was to frightened to say. "I love you Rephaim." He jerked in surprise and murmured softly "I love you too Stevie Rae." I leaned forward and started kissing him, on the top of his head, on his cheeks, on his kneck and everywhere else I could but then I realized something and stopped. "Hey Rephaim" "hmm," he murmured. "There is something I need to tell you." He sat up and looked at me curiously, "what is it Stevie Rae?"

I hesitated, "just don't get mad OK, that I didn't tell you sooner I mean. It's just that there wasn't much time, and I didn't know how to tell you and..." He stared at me patiently. "Stevie Rae just tells me what you need to tell me. I promise I will not get mad or upset and I will never hate you." I took a deep breath. "OK, here goes," I finished in a big long rush, "Rephaim I'm pregnant."

He stared at me for a long time, frozen. He stayed like that for so long I wondered if he'd gone into shock. Finally he leaped onto his feet giving a cry of "YOU'RE WHAT!" I nodded slightly, knowing that he'd heard me and that I didn't need to repeat myself.

**Oh and I know I told some people this was going to be longer but it was already 9 pages long and I just needed to stop it. But I think I ended it at a good spot. I'll get to the really juicey stuff next chapter. See ya! :) **


End file.
